Kanomi Cat
by inuyashaskitten56
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Kagome gets a rather unwanted present. Suddenly, she's back in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the others, but the thing is...nobody recognizes her. How will she adjust to the sudden changes that's taken place? Will she ever find who she's looking for, and, more importantly, will she ever find herself?
1. Chapter 1 18th Birthday

**Kagome's POV**

_Finally!_ _My 18__th __birthday!_ _Too bad Inuyasha isnt here. He would have loved the cupcakes!_ Mom and Gramps had planned a surprise party, but I have known about it for at least a week. My actual time of birth was 7:17 in the evening on a Thursday. Mom has always been very particular about having the party at that exact time every year, so it's never really a surprise.

When I got home from school, I went to my room and started doing my homework. This was my last semester of high school. I havent seen Inuyasha for three years now. It's been lonley, but at least I have my friends. I still think about him often; things are never really the same without him around nagging me all the time.

I sighed, putting down my pencil. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. I looked at my clock. 7:10. Great. Seven more minutes until I'm officialy eighteen. Just then, my mom walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Hey mom. Shouldnt you be getting my 'surprise party' ready?" I asked her.

"Kagome." She said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" My mom never spoke like this, "Whats going on?" I asked.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen closley." She said in a flat, emotionless voice.

"O...kay, mom, what is it? You're scaring me." _What is this about?_

"Have I ever told you about your father?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Umm, no, I don't think so."

"Well then, I'm about to tell you and I have to hurry. That way, you'll understand what is about to happen."

"Your father was an amazing man. We met when I was about your age. He didn't look to be much older than me at the time. But he was actually much older." She paused and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your father was...how do I say this? Your father was...well...he was...he was a demon. Now Kagome, I dont want you to freak out," she added quickly.

I was in shock. _I'm a half demon? But that's not possible. I don't have any demon-like qualities! _All I could do was choke out a hesitant, "How?"

"Well, your father had certain powers that could seal a demon's power." _A demon? With the power to seal demonic powers? But how? How have I never known this?_ "Mom, why have you never told me?" I asked.

"Your father knew how hard it was to for someone to grow up as a half demon, so we decided to make it possible for you to live as a normal human. Until your 18th birthday, that is."

I quickly glanced at the clock. _7:15_. "Whats going to happen to me?" I asked in a daze.

"Well, you'll see in a minute." She said with a slight smile.

I was disgusted. _How could she? Why did she not tell me I was a __**half demon!?**_

I ran to my bathroom and looked in the mirror right as the clock struck 7:17. My fingernails, once short and filed neatly, were now long and pointy like Inuyasha's. I had** ears and fangs! **_This can't be happening._ "Mom!", I screamed from the bathroom. "I'm a _dog demon!_"

"Your father was a half _**cat**_ demon." Mom corrected. "His name was Nekoasuai."

"I'M A FREAKING CAT DEMON?!" I yelled.

"Language, Kagome!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I slumped down on the bathroom floor. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just freaking out here. I've just turned 18 years old, only to find out that not only was I the reincarnation of Kikyo and born with the legendary Shikon Jewel inside my body, but I'm also half cat demon. This is just purrfect." I covered my mouth with my hand. "What the hell was that?!"

I looked at my mom; her arms were crossed. "Kagome, I think you've spent too much time with that dog demon, Inuyasha." Her sarcasm was obvious.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Inuyasha in over three years." I looked at the floor.

"Well, I think it's time you two see each other again." She smiled and shook her head playfully.

I jumped up. "What?!" _Is she serious?_ "H...how?"

"Come with me," Mom said.

She led me downstairs and stopped in front of a cupboard. She pulled out a small key hidden in the sleeve of her kimono, used it to unlock the cupboard, and grabbed a book hidden inside. It was a big, blue, dusty book with yellowing pages. She opened it and flipped through the pages.

I leaned in for a closer look. "I'm going to take a guess that that is not a recipe book," I said as I twirled my tail in my hand. _Wait a second! Since when do I have a tail?!_

I followed her out to the Bone Eaters Well. A gentle breeze blew the cool air of the autumn night against my skin. The bright light of the full moon lit the night far more that seemed normal. _My eyes...I can see better in the dark...like a cat._ "Mom, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'm re-opening the well so you can see Inuyasha again." Mom closed her eyes with a smile. "When I saw him, I knew that he would be the one." She continued to flip through the pages.

"What do you mean _the one_? And what do you mean _re-opening the well? _You mean to tell me that you could have done this at any time and I wouldn't have had to sit here for three years _alone_?" I was furious.

"Kagome, please understand. I had to wait until this happened because the spell I'm going to use only works once. Once you go there, you will never be able to come back." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Mom, I can't leave you. What about Gramps? What about Sota? Won't he transform into a half cat demon like me once he's eighteen, too?" I asked.

Mom shook her head. "No. You and Sota have different fathers. Now, you must hurry. This spell only works during the full moon, like tonight." She started chanting some incantation out of the book. I couldn't understand what she was saying at all. I figured it was some ancient Japanese language, long dead.

I looked down the well and it started to glow. She finished chanting and I felt a breese come from the well, warmer than the air around me. "Mom...I can't..." I shook my head.

Mom hugged me for a moment. She pulled away but still had her hands on my shoulders. "I love you, Kagome." She pushed me down the well. _Great. I really should have see that one coming._

I hit the bottom of the well. It knocked the wind out of me; it took me a minute to get my breathing right. I stood up and cilmbed up the side of the well. When I got to the top, I realized that I really was back in the Feudal Era.

I swung my legs over the side of the well and sat there for a minue or two. I took a deep breath in and realized that my sense of smell had increased significantly. I tried moving my ears and listening. I heard an owl hooting, and a possom moving through the tall grass.

I was wearing my blue sweater and blue plaid mini skirt. I hadn't planned on changing until after the party, but if I'd known I was going to transform into a half cat demon and have my mom push me down the well, I probably would have changed a lot sooner.

I stood up and started walking toward the Tree of Ages. _At least I know where I am. _I walked up to the tree and was sort of expecting to find Inuyasha like I had the first time, but all I found was the tree with the scar on it. I sat down at the base of the tree and tried to relax. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up several hours later. _It has to be midnight by now. Crap, i'm so tired. What now?_ I heard a stick break behind me. "Who's there?" I called out.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I sprang up and looked around the tree. Inuyasha was standing right there! I wanted to go and hug him but...what would he think of me? _I'm a __cat__ and he's a __dog! __This is never going to work. _I took off running in the other direction. I guess I had forgotten how fast he could run. He caught up to me within seconds. I tripped on a root as he swung his claws directly above me.

It was just like when we met the first time. Only this time he didn't save me from a demon. _This time __**I am the demon**__!_ I sprang to my feet and ran the other direction.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he took off after me.

I was able to stay ahead of him for about ten seconds when I saw a river come into view. Being a cat and all, I instantly stopped running and hid behind a tree. Inuyasha was not as nimble; he couldn't stop. Instead he skidded on the pebbles right into the water.

It was actually amusing to see him dripping wet. I giggled under my breath.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled.

I walked out into the moonlight so he could see me. I guess I thought he would recognize me. Wrong.

He pulled the Tetsusiga out and was about to use it on me. Me! "No! Stop!" I cried out. Too late. He had already used the Wind Scar. It was only a matter of seconds before it hit...and it would be all over for me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was expecting a sharp pain but instead I felt nothing. _Nothing happened?_ I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring at the Tetsusiga. "What the...?" _I get it. The Tetsusiga didnt work because I'm still half human. Thank goodness. _I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" He eyed me suspiciously. "My name is Ka-" I stopped myself. "Kanomi." _Close enough. He must not recognize me. Do I really look that different? _

"Don't get too comfortable yet, Cat!" He charged at me. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

I ducked just in time. "Please stop attacking me! I came here seeking your help!" I tried to calm him down.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked.

I walked closer to him. I probably shouldnt have but I decided to take the approach of playing dumb. "I don't." _Stupid._

"Well then, how do you know it's my help you seek, cat?" He spat out the last word in disgust. "My name is Kanomi, not _cat_. And I can tell because, because you're the one." I decided to be vague, using what my mom had said.

"What do you mean _the one_?" he asked.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." I smiled.

"Get lost, _cat_! I've already got someone." He crossed his arms.

"Oh? Like who?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Thats none of you buisness!" He snapped at me.

Seeing him now, after 3 years apart, sent shivers down my spine. "Okay...So will you?" I walked over to the waters edge.

"Will I what?" He was obviously playing dumb.

"Will you help me?" I whipped around to look at him.

"I don't help demons." He started to walk away.

"I'm not a demon!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned around. "Then just what in the hell are you?" He growled.

I sat down beside the water. "I...I dont know anymore," I looked at my reflection. _No wonder he can't recognize me. I don't look like ME anymore._ I had short black hair and cat ears. My fangs were like Inuyashas, but smaller and pointer. My eyes had a long verticle slit through the middle and they were a bright neon green. I touched the water and my reflection rippled.

I looked up at Inuyasha who was standing above me. "What do you mean you dont know who you are?" He kneeled down beside me. I could smell his breath.

"I used to be someonel else. Someone important. But now...now I'm this." I pointed to my face.

"Come with me." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

We walked back to the village. I followed behind him and didn't say a word. I wanted to play it off that I was just meeting him, just to see what he would do, of course. I would tell him eventually.

"So _cat, _where do you come from?" He asked.

"I can't tell you," I looked at the stars. _I wonder when my human night is? _

"Why not?" He crossed his arms.

"Because you would never believe me." I smiled.

"Try me," He smiled back.

"It dosent matter. I can never go back anyways."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Jeez, for a half demon you sure ask a lot of questions." _More than I remember him ever asking, that is. _

"Well, I want to know." He put his hands behind his head and clasped them together.

"The only way to get back to where I'm from stopped working a long time ago." He looked at me. _I knew that would get his attention._

When we got to the village it was about to be daybreak. "How did you know I was a half demon?" Inuyasha asked as we walked into a house.

I shrugged. "Well, I heard it somewhere. Hey, do you have any water?" He pointed to a wooden bucket with some water in it. "Haha, I knew that."

I looked in the water and saw my reflection again. "I look like Yura of the Hair," I said under my breath.

"How do you know about that demon?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

_He must have heard me! Crap! Crap! Crap! Come on, Kagome, think of something! _"Uhhh, I just heard of her once. Ahaha..." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Heard of her? From who?" His eyes narrowed.

_ Think, think, think! _"From, uhhh, uhhh, demons! Yep, demons." Inuyasha looked at me like I had some screws loose.

My clothes were dirty and ripped around the edges, "Hey, Inuyasha, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I looked around his house for any clothes.

"Do I look like someone who just has clothes for girls laying around?" He said sarcastically.

"You used to be."

He jumped up from where he was sitting. "How would you know what I 'used' to do? Have we met before, _cat_?"

"My name is not _cat,_ my name is Kanomi! Ka-no-mi!" I got in his face.

His expression was no less than shocked. I realized I had done the same thing to him when we frist met. _My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!_ I backed away from him and ran out the door. He, surprisingly, didnt follow me.

I ran to the well and jumped down. I just wanted to go home. I had wanted to see Inuyasha for so long, and now I had. But he didnt know who I was. I landed gently and easily at the bottom. _Just like a cat._ I sat down in the well and wrapped my arms around my legs. I cried, "Mom, how could you do this to me?"

I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at me. I didn't want to see him right now. I wanted to go home. "Stay away from me!" I hissed at him. He jumped down in the well with me. I couldn't look at him right now. I hated him at this point.

"What is the matter with you?" he growled.

I stood up and jumped out of the well. He, of course, followed me. I ran into an open field and stopped running. I turned around and he was standing about ten feet away from me. "Would you please stop following me?!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you and why you came here looking for me." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I... can't. I don't know. I don't remember," And that was the truth. I felt that the longer I stayed here in this world, in this time, the more of who I am, or who I was, began to slip away.

"Come on, Kanomi," he said. I looked up at him and smiled. "What is it?" He looked at me confused.

"Thats the first time you ever said my name." I stood up and went to his side. I felt like I could remember some things just by being with him.

"You remind me of someone," He said.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

He stumbled over his words, "Oh, nobody. Just someone I used to know."

_Just somebody he used to know, huh?! How dare he! _"Oh, come on, tell me! Who was she?" I asked. I knew it was me but could I get him to admit that?

"How do you know if it was a girl? It could have been a guy for all you know." He challenged.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. That look on your face is saying 'girl'." I winked at him. We were almost back to the village and I could already smell Lady Keade.

"Well...okay. fine. It was a girl. But I'm never going to see her again." He looked down at the ground.

I wanted to tell him right now that I was Kagome, but that would hurt him even more. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because the only reason she came here is done. She is gone back to her oun place and she has no reason to be here anymore."

I walked in front of him and stopped. "But you don't really believe that, do you? If she really cared, she would have found a way back, right?" I always wanted to come back. Never once was there a day I didn't think about him. _Inuyasha, you're hurting so much, and theirs nothing I can do to help you. Inuyasha, please stop. You're breaking my heart._

"No. The well closed up a long time ago. There's no way she could have come back." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't kid yourself." He looked away from me. "You even act like her." _I wonder if he would kiss me? Would he betray Kagome...or me, in other words. _Inuyasha didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Why can't you look me in the eye? Is it because I look like her?" I said, repeating what I had said to him when Kikyo had been brought back by the demon. He grabbed my hand and moved it away from him. He acted the same way when I had done this before.

This time I wasnt going to screw things up. This time I was going to do things right. I leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes doubled in size. He pulled away instantly. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" He stormed off.

**Inuyashas POV**

_Why does she act so much like Kagome? Why did she kiss me? Why is she so secrative? What is she hiding!?_

I ran back to the village and stopped in front of Kaede's house. I walked inside where Rin and Kaede were sewing some fabric into a kimono. "Inuyasha, are ye okay? Ye looks pale." Kaede walked up and put her hand on my forehead.

"Im fine, just a little confused. That's all. I see Sesshomaru left you another gift." I looked at Rin who smiled and nodded. At sthat moment, Kanomi walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 Reflection

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room. I could tell that if I didn't do something, and fast, this was going to get extremely awkward.

"Hello. My name is Kanomi. It's nice to meet you. Now, I don't want to be a bother, but does anyone have any clothes I could wear? Oh, I see Sesshomaru stopped by," I commented without thinking.

"How do you know about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

_Crap! Think fast!_ "Please, everyone knows about Lord Sesshomaru. Your brother, lord of the Western lands, and has a soft spot for a certain human girl. Yep, I've run across him a few times before." Everyone just stared at me. _Did that work?_

"You mean you've fought Sesshomaru and lived?" Inuyasha was baffled.

"Goodness, no. Do you think I'm crazy? It was more like I've helped someone else fight him. Now about those clothes." I said, trying to change the subject. Kaede handed me a red and white kimono.

"Who did you help?" Inuyasha asked. I ignored him, walked out of the house and went towards the river. _I really need a bath_.

Inuyasha ran beside me. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you a question!" _Oh, I heard you, alright. I just can't answer you._

We arrived at the river. "Go away, Inuyasha."

"Why should I?" he protested.

"Because, you pervert, I'm going to take a bath! How about this: if you leave right now and let me bathe in peace, I'll tell you who I helped." I didn't have to repeat that one. He snorted and left without another word.

"I cannot believe that my mom sent me here, to a place with no shampoo, with no way to get home, and expects me to live here for the rest of my life!" I complained aloud. When I turned around, Inuyasha was standing atop the river bank.

"You pervert!" I yelled, "What did I tell you?!" I ran to the water. I couldn't tell him to sit or he would figure out who I really was.

He turned around and sat down. "Sorry. I heard you talking so I came to see who you were talking to. How do you know what shampoo is, anyway?"

_Crap! He's on to me! _"I heard some demons talking about it." _I hope this works._

"Right. So, where is your mom at that they have shampoo?" He turned and looked at me. I was _soooo_ tempted to tell him to sit.

"Inuyasha…," I said his name like I always did before I told him to sit. _No, Kagome, don't! Don't do it!_

"Never mind," I ducked my head underwater and held my breath for as long as I could. When I came back up, he was gone.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Damn. I was so close." I walked back to the village thinking about what Sesshomaru had said.

After Kanomi told me to leave while she took a bath I had ran into Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Could I ask you something?" I slowly walked over to him.

"Alright. What do you want?" Sesshomaru had answered.

"Have you ever fought a demon that was accompanied by a half cat demon? Short black hair, ears, claws, a tail? Ring any bells?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "In all the many demons I have fought, none of them have ever been assisted by a female…except for you. Are you referring to the female half demon that has recently arrived?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Have you ever seen her?" I had asked.

"Brother, are you blind? That is the mortal girl you love so dearly. Her blood has changed, though I do not know how or why."

_He called me "brother". This can't be good._ "I think that you are the one that is blind. That is not Kagome. Kagome is not a half demon." I was not sure of anything anymore. "Are you so sure?" He turned and left.

I was determined to find out if what he said was true. _That would explain everything: why she knows so much about the demons we have fought, why she acts like Kagome, talks like Kagome. _

_Why she kissed me._

**Kagome's POV**

I climbed out of the water and got dressed. It was like the first time I did this. Except this time, I was alone. There was no Jewel to be shattered. I actually kind of wish there was. It might give us something to do.

I tore a hole in the back of my pants so my tail could be out. I sat by the edge of the water and stared at my reflection. I wanted it to be me. _The normal me._

Inuyasha walked up beside me. His reflection showed him. The normal him. _Why do I have to be cursed like this?_ I looked up at Inuyasha. "What do you want?" I asked derisively.

"Come on," he said as he started to walk away. "You're going to meet someone today."

I stood up and followed him. "Who am I meeting?" I asked.

"Some friends," he said simply,

I was still playing dumb. "I refuse to believe that a pervert like you has friends." I crossed my arms.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I take it back. There is no way Kagome would say something so rude. She's better than that._

**Kagome's POV**

When we got to the village, Sango and Miroku were talking to each other. _Oh no, _I thought. _I hope they don't recognize me._ Sango was holding a baby while two small children ran around laughing. _Are those…Sango and Miroku's __**kids?!**_

I tried not to show any emotion but seeing their kids made me realize just how much I really had missed.

"Kanomi," Inuyasha said, "I would like you to meet Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the monk. These are their kids: Akari, Hotarou, and Roku."

"It's nice to meet you." I looked at them, checking their expressions to see any hint of recognition. They didn't seem to recognize me. _Phew, that was too close_.

Sango's eyes studied me carefully. "So, what did he say your name was?" Sango asked.

"Kanomi. My name is Kanomi." I stated blandly.

Miroku looked at me closely, "Have we met before?"

_Oh no!_ "No, I don't think so." _Just play dumb. That's foolproof, right?_

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He tilted his head to the side.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I shouted in an annoyed tone. I had to act annoyed or they might see through me.

"She does look like her." Sango said to Miroku.

"Who is _her?!_" I demanded. _A demon would act like this, right? At least from what I've seen_.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a sadness I had not noticed before. "Do you mean to tell me that you have not told her of Kagome?"

"No. I have not told her about Kagome. She has no need to know." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Well, I think she deserves to know. She looks so much like her. Who knows, they might even be related," he suggested.

_Great. They think I'm an ancestor of myself. This is getting complicated. I have to tell him soon before I'm in too deep. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm already in too deep._

"You think so?" Inuyasha looked at me.

One of the kids running around stopped running and pulled on my pants leg. "Will you play with us?" I thought it was Hotarou, but I wasn't certain.

"Sure." I smiled and walked away with the kids, thankful to be out of that conversation.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kanomi walked away with the kids. I turned to Miroku. "I don't think she could be an ancestor of Kagome," I said. "She's half demon. Kagome had no demon blood in her that I could tell."

"Well, Inuyasha," Miroku countered, "If her bloodline continued to become more human over the generations, it's possible that by the time Kagome was born, all the demon blood had disappeared from her lineage."

"Hey, Inuyasha, Miroku, do you guys want some food?" Sango asked. "It's about lunch time, right?"

Miroku smiled, "That would be wonderful. Hotarou! Akari! Lunch!" He called out to them.

"Hey, Kanomi! Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" I called for her. She headed toward us with the kids.

**Kagome's POV**

Sango made stew for lunch. We all sat outside on benches to eat. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all talked and laughed together. _I remember when I was part of their group._ I set my bowl down beside me, unfinished.

"Is something wrong, Kanomi?" Inuyasha asked me.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." I noticed one of the twins running straight at me with a bowl of food out in front of her. Miroku tried to grab the child before she ran into me, but he was too slow. She spilled the bowl of stew on the front of my shirt.

I looked at my food-covered attire in horror. _Great! Why does this always have to happen to me? And right in front of Inuyasha, at that! _"I'm leaving!" I stood up and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after me.

"To Kaede's, to see if she has any more clothes." I brushed the front of me with a pink handkerchief that I always kept with me.

Inuyasha glanced at the handkerchief. _Crap! He recognizes it! This is the one I used when he got bitten by the spider demon. _He walked over to me. "You better get going then," He looked at my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

_Why didn't he say anything? Does he know who I really am? No. He can't! He would have said something by now. He would have. Wouldn't he? _I wasn't sure of myself. I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He was rude as usual.

"Nothing. It's just I'm a little surprised. You're actually being nice to me." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm always nice." He said sarcastically.

Inuyasha went back to the others as I went to Kaede's place. "Lady Kaede? Are you here?" I looked around.

Rin walked around the corner. "No," she said. "She went to get some more water. She'll be back in a minute or two." Rin brushed the front of her kimono with her hands.

"That's a beautiful kimono you have there." I commented.

"Thanks. Lord Sesshomaru brought it to me yesterday. He brings me a new one at least once a week." She blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Brought you that?" _Play dumb._

"Yeah. I thought you knew about him?" Rin gave me a confused look.

"I do. It's just I didn't know that he brought you gifts. How long has he been doing that?" I asked.

"Ever since Lady Kaede convinced him to have me stay with humans again. She said I have to stay with humans until I'm old enough to choose whether I will stay with them or go and be with Sesshomaru. Of course I've already made up my mind."

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Being with humans is nice and all, but I want to be with Sesshomaru. He...he saved my life..." She stopped twirling her hair.

_I guess Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not all that different. He may not ever show it, but he loves Rin. Just like..._

Kaede walked in with a bucket of water in her hands. She set it down on the ground beside me. I glanced down into the bucket only to have my reflection mock me again.

"Kanomi. What is ye doing here?" Kaede asked. I stood up and showed her my food covered clothes. She handed me some more clothes "Go change behind that curtain," she said, pointing to a curtain hanging in a corner. I did as I was told.

Once I finished changing, I sat back down beside the bucket. Rin had gone out to tend to the gardens. I stared at my reflection in the water. _Why do I look like this? Why did this have to happen to me?_

Kaede approached me. "Dear Kanomi, what is that longing I see hiding in those eyes?" She sat down beside me.

"It's nothing," I pulled me knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I have never seen a half demon such as ye. Why does ye show so much emotion?" She was getting on my nerves, but I decided I could trust her.

"Kaede, how could I have missed so much? Was I really gone that long?" I looked up at her.

"What does ye mean?" she said, confused. I didn't answer right away. I didn't know what to say. "Kanomi?" she prompted.

"Kagome." I corrected her.

"What about her?" she asked.

"No. I'm not asking. She's... she's…me…" My last word was shaky and small.

"What did ye just say?" She was shocked.

I tucked my head under my arms. "I'm Kagome."

Kaede moved away from me. "But…how is this possible?!"

A tear rolled down my cheek. _What was I expecting? For her to have some magical way to change me back? Yeah, right. I should have known better. _

"My parents. They did something to me when I was born. It made it possible for me to live a normal human life. Until my eighteenth birthday. On the exact second of my eighteenth birthday, the spell wore off and I became..._this_. My mother was able to reopen the well long enough to push me down…and there is no way to get back." I gritted my teeth.

She was clearly horrified. The look on her face said it all. _I'm a monster_. "My father was a cat demon named Nekoasuai." It actually felt kind of good to tell someone.

"Nekoasuai! It cannot be!" She screamed. "Nekoasuai was Inuyasha's father's arch enemy!" Kaede put her hand over her heart and moaned.

"Kaede!" I yelled as she collapsed onto the floor. I jumped to her side and grabbed the sleeves of her shirt. "Help! Someone help!" I screamed.

Inuyasha burst in the door and ran to us. "What happened?" he growled.

"I…I don't know," _Lie._ "She just collapsed." _Lie._ "No, Kaede!" I cried. "You can't die!" Her body stopped moving.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled. His expression was pure pain and I understood why. Kaede was the only really living person linked to Kikyo. _As far as he knows, anyways._

I leaned over her and cried. "Kaede," I whimpered.

Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder, "Kanomi, she's gone. We need to g-"

I cut him off. "No! This is my fault! I can't!" I screamed at him. I ran out the door and into the woods, toward the Tree of Ages. Inuyasha was close behind me. I sprang into a tree and leaped from branch to branch. Since I was half _cat _demon, I could move easier than Inuyasha, and I quickly outpaced him.

I was miles away from the village in minutes. I figured Inuyasha had stopped trying to catch me because I didn't smell his scent anywhere. I curled up at the base of a tree beside a river. I cried for hours with my reflection constantly watching me before I finally fell asleep.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_ Why would she think this is her fault? It doesn't make any sense. _I stopped running after her and went back to the village. I told Miroku and Sango about what had happened. Rin was distraught and the villagers were in mourning.

"Miroku, I need you to look after Rin." I instructed him.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Kanomi took off. I need to go look for her." I looked at the ground.

"Why did she take off? And how did she manage to get away from you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure. She's getting really fast. I'll probably be back well after dark, so you don't have to wait up for me."

I took off running towards the forest that I last saw Kanomi headed for. I stopped when I reached the spot I lost her at. _She was here not that long ago…Why can't I find her scent?_ I glanced around for any hint of where she could have gone._ Where is that stupid girl?!_


	3. Chapter 3 Kanomi Finds Her Words

**Inuyasha's POV**

I climbed to the top of the tallest tree and looked around. _Nothing. It's almost like she just disappeared._ _No…that's not possible. She has to be here somewhere._

I jumped out of the tree and walked east toward the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. I was about to take a rest when I saw her. She was curled up at the base of a tree. The tip of her tail was in the water.

I kneeled down beside her and picked her up. She kept sleeping, yet she still grabbed a handful of my shirt and smiled. I walked back to the village instead of running. I didn't want to risk waking her up.

I couldn't explain it, but holding her in my arms felt…right. Did this mean I needed to let go of Kagome? _No. I can't. How could I even think that?_

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up, I was in laying on a straw pallet beside a fire. Inuyasha's red jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. _He's close. I can smell him. I have to get away from here. I can't be face him. Not now. Not after I killed Kaede._

I jumped to my feet and started running. Without thinking, I had put on his jacket and was running like him. I made it all the way to the well before I had to rest. I glanced at the sun directly above me, slightly to the south. _It's almost noon._ _How long was I out for? How did he find me?_ I pulled Inuyasha's jacket close and took a deep breath in. His smell was intoxicating.

Just then, my stomach gurgled. _Great. Just great. I'm hungry._ I ran to a nearby river and snagged a few fish with almost no effort. I went back to the open field beside the well and started a fire. I was so hungry, I couldn't wait until they finished cooking. I grabbed one raw and sunk my teeth into it. _Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Why do people even cook these?! _

I was so busy eating the fish I didn't realize that Inuyasha had crept up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my own skin. I was two seconds away from telling him to sit, but managed to restrain myself.

"Inuyasha…," My voice trailed off. I couldn't look at him.

"Kanomi, why did you take off like that?" Inuyasha asked.

_If I tell him why, I'll have to tell him everything._

"Kanomi, answer me!" He took a step closer.

"I can't! Don't you understand? I just can't! You're such a fool, Inuyasha!" I screamed. I sat down where I stood. I hugged my legs and cried. Inuyasha sat down beside me.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault she's dead." I sobbed. I was rather surprised when Inuyasha put his arm around me.

I still loved Inuyasha. I couldn't help it and I couldn't change it. I threw my arms around him and rested my head against his shoulder. It had been so long since he had held me like this.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms. I woke up and the moon was already high in the sky. I was still leaning against Inuyasha. _He stayed beside me the entire time?_ I looked up at him.

"So, you're finally awake," he said. I nodded. Inuyasha and I stood up.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Training," he replied simply.

"Right now?" _He wants to do training at midnight? Okay. I'm game. I've got this._

"Now, first things first. You have to feel the demonic power inside you." He popped his knuckles.

_What in the hell is he talking about? _"Umm, okay. How do I do that?" Now I was trying to get on his nerves. His hair faintly glowed in the moonlight.

Suddenly, he charged at me. _Is he going to __**attack **__me? He wouldn't dare!_

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He cut the air inches from my face, leaving yellow streaks. I didn't even flinch. I was too shocked at what he had just done.

"What are you doing, stupid?! You're supposed to attack me back!" He yelled.

"But, I can't." I looked down at my claws.

"Yes. You. Can." Inuyasha enunciated each word slowly.

"No, I can't! I don't know how!" I hissed.

"Well, I figured that much out. I'm teaching you right now. Now, concentrate. Feel the power flow through you." He closed his eyes; I did the same. I could hear the wind blowing the trees, the rushing water in the river. I could hear the crickets chirping from miles away and smell the sap from the pine trees.

I felt Inuyasha take off running towards me. He swung his claws. With my eyes still closed, I moved backwards, dodging the hit. He swung again and I ducked. He swung once more and cut off some of the tips of my hair.

"Why you!" I was mad now. My eyes flew open; they flashed dangerously. My claws were glowing pink. I swung at him without direction. I managed to land one hit on his chest. It went straight through his white shirt down to his skin.

I stopped trying to hit him and stood there panting. My pink glow of my claws slowly faded away. _Is that what triggers it? Rage? _

"Well, that sure didn't take as long as I thought it would." He smirked.

"What, what was that?" I asked.

"You found your power. Now you just need to learn how to invoke it whenever you want. I access mine by saying _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer._" His claws glowed yellow at his words.

"How will I know what to say?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out when you need to." I hated it when he was mysterious. "Now, could I maybe have my shirt back?" He smiled.

I realized I was still wearing his red shirt over my clothes. I took it off and handed it to him.

"Let's get going. Miroku and Sango are waiting for us." He kicked some dirt onto the fire that was already mostly out.

"At this time of night?" I asked.

"No, not until morning. But we should leave now so we're there when they wake up." He started walking toward the village.

"Shouldn't we run?" I asked.

"Nah. What's the point?" He put his hands behind his head.

"It will be morning in a few hours. Shouldn't we get some sleep?" I suggested.

"You got plenty of sleep. And I don't need sleep." He gloated.

"You're such a liar." I crossed my arms and walked ahead.

When we got to the village about 10 minutes later, an enormous mongoose demon was standing over a house. It pulled a barrel of rice out and threw it to the ground, scattering rice went everywhere.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusiga. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as he slashed his weapon in the air. The demon dodged the attack easily. _Wow__,__ is he dumb or what? You would think by now he would know that mongoose demons are too fast for the Wind Scar._

"You're not getting away that easy!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned and just barley grazed the otter demons back with his claws. The demon screeched in pain. The sound was unbearably loud to my new ears. I covered them, but it barely helped.

Inuyasha shook his head back and forth vigorously, clearly in pain. "Inuyasha!" I screamed. He was falling fast. I ran to catch him but the demon swung its tail and hit me in the stomach.

Inuyasha hit the ground, unconscious. _No! I can't let him get hurt! But what can I do? I don't know how to access my power! _I stood up shakily, my hand on my abdomen. "Don't you dare touch him!" I hissed.

I ran in front of him and brandished my claws. The demon swung its claw at me. I dodged it easily. _Too easily._ I realized too late that the demon wasn't aiming at me, but at Inuyasha's unconscious form. The demon's claw went straight through Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" My pain instantly transformed into rage. I felt the words before I even realized what they were. "Dark Skies Soul Reaper!" _I found it! I found my words!_ My claws sliced into the demon's body, cutting the monster cleanly in half. The two halves thrashed around as the mongoose demon's death throes played out. It finally lay still. A moment later, the demon's corpse turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

I ran to Inuyasha's side and kneeled down beside him. I put one hand just above his wound and the other one on his face.

"Kagome?" he whispered. He opened his eyes. "Kanomi, it's you." He winced.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" He tried to sit up, but I held him down. "You shouldn't get up yet." I looked into his eyes.

"My body is diffe-" He narrowed his eyes.

"No, its not! You are still too injured!" I glared at him. I helped him up and into Kaede's old house. All her herbs were still where she had left them.

I laid him down on a straw pallet Kaede always had ready in case of emergencies. I stayed up the rest of the night watching him, making sure he didn't move too much or try to get up. Whenever he would move in his sleep, he would groan and grit his teeth. I would touch his shoulder and he would calm down. Once, when I did that, he grabbed my hand; my stomach did a somersault.

Inuyasha woke up about an hour after the sunrise. "Kagome? Is that you?" he said weakly. _He's still calling me Kagome? He must think about me a lot. The other me anyways… _He still hadn't opened his eyes. "Kanomi?" _Whoa…did I really just hear that? He called out __**my**__ name._

"Inuyasha, are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Thank you." He groaned.

I put my hand on his forehead. "Huh? No fever?" I said playfully.

He glared at me. His expression softened after a moment. "You found your words. I'm proud of you."

_Yeah. But at what cost? _"You should lay back down," I insisted.

"You worry too much, you know that?" he commented.

I crossed my arms, "I do not!" I opened one eye and looked at him. He was still staring at me. The way he was looking at me made my heart skip a beat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded to know.

"Me? I wasn't lookin' at you." He turned and looked the other way.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right…"


	4. Chapter 4 Heir to the Throne

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha and I were helping Sango look after the kids since Miroku and Rin went to a nearby village to gather some things for Kaede's funeral. Nothing was the same without her. All the villagers were lost without her. They had no one to go to for advice or guidance.

Inuyasha and I were sitting on a bench outside Sango and Miroku's house watching their kids play Tag. "So, how is Rin doing?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed. "She's been better. She keeps asking to see Sesshomaru but he's away defending the borders of his lands." I laid back and put my hands behind my head.

"Damn cat demons…," he grumbled to himself.

"What did you just say?" I asked, shocked. _What did he mean __**cat demons**__? _

"The cat demons of the north must be trying to invade his lands again. Why, do you know something about it?" He looked at me.

"Cat demons of the north?" I shook my head.

"Yes. As you know, my father ruled both the east and west. He also had two sons, Sesshomaru and me. My father intended for Sesshomaru to rule the west and for me to rule the east. What my father did _not_ plan on was his archrival, Nekoasuai, who ruled the north and south, to have a daughter."

I couldn't breathe. "Only one daughter?" I somehow managed to say.

He nodded. "Rumor has it that he planned on having a second heir, but as far as I know, he never did. He had the ability to travel through time on the night of the full moon. He also had the power to seal a demons powers for a period of time."

"And…where is his daughter now?" I had to know.

"No one knows. Nekoasuai and my father got into a heated battle. Nekoasuai was badly injured, but was lucky enough to escape on the full moon. Shortly after, my father died. Nekoasuai returned about seventeen years ago, but, because my father had died, there was nobody to challenge him. Sesshomaru tried to stand up to them, but Nekoasuai was relentless. He sent out armies of cat demons, defeating Sesshomaru and his army. He was killed by Naraku about nine and a half years ago, after Nekoasuai's daughter was born. He put a spell on his daughter, sealing her demonic powers so no one would be able to find her. Thus, no one knows who she is."

"So who is ruling the north and south?" I was confused.

"His followers. They have been trying to gain more power by taking Sesshomaru's land. I can't for the life of me understand why they don't try to take my land."

"Maybe it's because you're the one who defeated Naraku." I suggested.

"But _I _didn't defeat Naraku. Kagome did." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

_But he did, _I though. _If it wasn't for Inuyasha' I never would have been able to defeat Naraku._

I didn't know what to say. That's when it hit me. _I'm the other daughter. Oh...My...__**GOD!**_

__"Umm, Inuyasha?" I said.

"Yes. What is it? Are you okay? You look pale." He gave me a concerned look.

My mind raced. _Oh yeah, I'm just perfect. Not only am I the reincarnation of Kikyo, born with the Shikon jewel inside my body and sent to the Feudal Era to help a half demon, Inuyasha, destroy Naraku and the jewel, but also I'm a half cat demon with a dead time traveling demon father and apparently have a sister that nobody knows who or where she is. __**And to top it all off, **__I'm destined to rule over the land of either the north or south and forever be at war with Inuyasha and his demon brother, Sesshomaru. So yeah, I'm just great._

But how can I tell Inuyasha any of this? I'm also Kagome. The mortal girl that fell in love with him, now cursed to be _this_…his enemy. Also, I have a sister. _Is she also half demon? She would have to be. _"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go rest for a while."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" he asked.

All I heard was "Are you sure you don't need me" before I fainted.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I caught her before she hit the ground. "Kanomi!" _Why did she faint?! I wish Kaede was here. She would be able to tell why._

Hotarou and Akari ran to us when she heard me call Kanomi's name. "Akari, Hotarou, go get your mom." They both ran inside. Sango came running out of the house a moment later.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. She just fainted." I carried her inside and laid her down on a cushion. "Get her a wet rag. She feels warm to the touch."

Sango walked outside to get some water.

I put my hand on Kanomi's forehead. "What happened to you, Kanomi?" I tilted my head to the side. She started talking in her sleep. "Inuyasha," Her expression was pain.

"Kanomi, what is it?" _I doubt this is going to work. _

Kanomi's next words were barely a whisper. "I missed you." _What? She missed me? Who is she? I'm going to get the truth out of her__,__ one way or another!_

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up and the sun was about to set. _It's the full moon tonight. Hey, wait! Inuyasha said my father could travel through time on the night of the full moon! If that's true, I should be able to go home! I can't believe it's already been an entire month I've been back__._

I sprang up and went to the door. I felt someone grab me by the collar of my shirt. "Let go of me!" I yipped. I turned around to see Inuyasha holding me by the collar. I grabbed his wrist and tried to make him let go.

He wouldn't let go. I had to know if the full moon made it possible for me to travel through time! I kept trying to break his grip.

"Would you please stop?" He growled. I hoped he wouldn't hurt me so I ignored him.

"Let me go!" I wailed.

"I'll let you go once you tell me who you are." Inuyasha tilted his head down and closed his eyes.

I stopped struggling. "You already know who I am. My name is Kan-"

He cut me off. "Don't lie to me!" You know me from somewhere! Just tell me! It's not hard!" He growled.

Sango stepped into the room. "Inuyasha what are you doing!?"

"Make him let me go!" I screeched.

"Inuyasha, let the poor girl go!" Sango demanded.

Inuyasha snarled. "No! There is something she's not telling us! I'm not letting her go until she tells me!"

I started to dig my nails into his skin on his arm. "I can't tell you! I don't know how!"

Sango looked at me, shocked.

"Kanomi! Just tell me!" Inuyasha demanded.

I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry…" Using my free hand, I slashed at his chest.

He yelled, grabbed the bleeding wound, and fell to the ground.

I took off running for the well. _This has to work! It just has to!_

The sun set and I was only half way there. Even thought Inuyasha was injured, he would still be able to keep up with me. I could hear him approaching me, and fast.

He was reaching for me when the moon rose. "NOOOO! Mom! I want to go home!" I screamed. Inuyasha lunged for me. I squeezed my eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5 Night of the Full Moon

**Inuyasha's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was expecting to see Kanomi running from me, but I didn't see her. In fact, I couldn't even smell her. It's as if she vanished. _No. That's impossible. But she did. My hand was about to grab her and then she screamed something. What was it? _I looked around again. _She vanished. How did she vanish?_ I got up and walked back to Sango's and Miroku's house. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

"Inuyasha, you're back. Where's Kanomi? You didn't chase her away, did you?" Sango was sitting on a cushion breastfeeding Roku under a blanket.

"No, I didn't chase her away. She _got_ away." I growled. "I was _this_ close," I positioned my fingers about an inch apart. "Then, she just vanished."

"What do you mean _she vanished?_" Sango asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. She vanished. Right in front of me. Gone. Nothing left."

I looked out the window at the full moon and tried to make sense of it all. _How did she just vanish? Does the full moon have something to do with it? And just what kind of demon has that kind of power? And she's only a half demon! It just doesn't make any sense. The only demon that could do something like this on the full moon was... _

My eyes widened. _No. Not possible. Nekoasuai died a long time ago._

That's when it hit me. _Why didn't I see it sooner? She's a cat demon! Nekoasuai was a cat demon! But wait…it doesn't add up. His daughter was born 9 and 1/2 years ago. Unless... _

I clenched my fists. _KANOMI IS THE SECOND DAUGHTER!_

**Kagome's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. I saw my house. In my time! _I'm home! But...how?_

I walked to my front door and opened it. My mom and Sota were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Kagome!" my mom screamed.

"Kagome?" Sota was definitely confused.

"Mom! Sota! I missed you so much!" I ran to hug mom and Sota. My mom hugged me, but Sota backed away. Mom had to explain to him what had happened. Sota was still a little freaked out, even after she explained it.

"How did you get back?" Mom asked.

"I'm not really sure. One minute Inuyasha was chasing me and the next, I'm here."

Mom looked at me strangely, "Wait, what do you mean _Inuyasha was chasing you?_

I sighed. _Great__,__ now I have to explain everything to her. _

After I finished explaining to her that Inuyasha didn't recognize me and I didn't tell him it was me, my mom had the most puzzled look I had ever seen on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

She started talking to herself. "But that's not supposed to happen..." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the blue book and started flipping through the pages.

"Mom? What are you doing?" I followed her into the kitchen.

"Ah ha! Here it is." She started reading softly and quickly, but I could only make out bits and pieces: "Ruler of the north...Peace throughout the region...East by her side...Sisters coronation...Ruler of the west...Yes, that's what I thought. It's all right here." She closed the book and put it back in the in the cupboard and locked it.

"Mom, what was that all about? What was that?" I asked.

"That was your father's journal. He left it behind to pass on to you once you were old enough."

"So, aren't I old enough now?" I wanted to know what the book said.

"Not just yet." She winked at me.

"Well, when _will_ I be old enough?" I asked anxiously.

"Once you have taken your rightful place as ruler of the north," she answered matter-of-factly. "Only then will you learn what you want to know."

_Great. I'm going to have to betray Inuyasha before I can find out who my sister is. Why does this always happen to me?! _"Mom, I don't know if I can do it." _I can't betray Inuyasha_.

"Kagome, I know you will do what you feel is right. I have faith in you." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Now would you like some dinner? A bath, perhaps?"

"Yes and yes. That sounds wonderful." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any raw fish laying around, would you?" I giggled nervously. The look on Sota's face was priceless.

I ate dinner while my mom ran a bath for me. It was 1:43 a.m. when I got out of my bath. I was about to lay down in my bed when my mom stopped me. "Kagome, you know as well as I do that you have to go back before the full moon sets."

"But, Mom..." I whined.

"Kagome, I would love nothing more than for you to stay, but your destiny is there." She pulled me into a hug.

"But I don't know how to get back." I said.

"Yes, you do. The same way you got here." She tilted her head to the side. "Now, go get dressed and be on your way."

I had no choice. I dressed in my school uniform, long sleeved white shirt with the green and red tie around my neck, and my green mini skirt. I walked outside into the crisp night air.

_How did I get here in the first place? Oh, I remember! I wanted to get away from Inuyasha! Well, that doesn't help at all. I've got an idea. _I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Inuyasha. I want to see you." I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. Nothing. I was still in my time. I turned around and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"It didn't work. I don't know how to get back." I whimpered.

She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "You can do this, Kagome. I believe in you. Use your heart, not your head, and you'll find you can do anything."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on how much I loved Inuyasha.

"I can do anything." I whispered to myself.

I opened my eyes. I saw nothing but trees surrounding me. _I'm back!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Unveiled

**Kagome's POV**

The forest was eerily quiet. Even my sensitive ears could only hear the faint sound of insects chirping. The full moon was falling rapidly. A cool breeze blew against my skirt and bare legs. _My school uniform_…_If Inuyasha sees me now, he'll know who I am, for sure._

I didn't have the time to care, though. I had to get to the north and somehow prove I was Nekoasuai's daughter. _Well, that shouldn't be too hard, right? But how? Hey, I've got an idea! I could just find my sister on my own. _I dwelled on that for a moment and shook my head._No, that would take too long. I would have to wait until she's eighteen before her powers are released. And she's supposed to be only nine and a half right now._

The sound of someone running jostled me from my thoughts. I turned around and saw a fox demon running at me. _Is that, __**Shippo**__? _He stopped about 5 feet away from me. He was about as tall as my waist. "Shippo?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He looked at me suspiciously. His voice had gotten deeper.

"Oh, my gosh! Shippo, it is you! You've gotten so tall!" I walked over to him.

"Wha-How do you know me?" he demanded.

I stopped walking towards him. "Oh, that's right. You don't recognize me. That's okay; Inuyasha didn't either. I'm Kagome." I smiled.

The look on his face reminded me of Sota's when he saw me. "Kagome? What, happened to you?" His eyes were huge.

"Oh, you mean this?" I touched my tail. "Well, my father was sort of a…demon. Haha…" I laughed nervously. "Sooo…I don't suppose you could keep a secret like this from Inuyasha, could you?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't told Inuyasha?!" Shippo yelled.

"Shhhhh! They'll hear us!" I could already hear someone coming. And smell them.

_Inuyasha._

"Come on, Shippo!" I called to him. He didn't move. I couldn't wait any longer. I took off running, my skirt blowing in the wind. I could hear Inuyasha; he was gaining on me fast.

I ran out of the forest and into an open field. _Great. Inuyasha's going to see me, for sure! This is bad. _There were no trees for at least five more miles and I couldn't turn around. I stopped in the middle of the field. _Fine. __Let him see me._

"Kanomi!" He growled. He stopped running and looked at my clothes. "Kanomi?"

I didn't move. "By the look on your face, I'd say that you've figured it out already." I snarled.

"Yeah, you could say that," Inuyasha said through his teeth. "But, may I ask one thing?"

I felt anger well up inside of me. _I thought he would be more upset than this. That jerk! _

_**KILL HIM!**_

The thought boomed loudly in my head, driving me to my knees. _What the hell was that?!_ I looked up and saw Inuyasha running towards me. I sprang up from the ground and into the air.

"Why did you come looking for my help when you're already so powerful?" He asked.

_Wait…Does he not know that I'm Kagome? Did he only figure out that I'm Nekoasuai's second daughter?_

"Tell me what you know about me." I demanded.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Just tell me!" I hissed.

"Fine. I know that you are the second daughter of Nekoasuai. You are a half demon."

"Is that all?" I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You stupid…! Gah, are you blind?!" I was going off impulse now. I charged at him. "Dark Skies Soul Reaper!" I slashed at him before he could move. _No! Inuyasha! What am I doing?! Why is this happening?!_

I couldn't control my body. All the things I said, everything I did, was not me. Inuyasha stood up and pulled out the Tetsusiga. _Crap. This is not going to end well. Inuyasha please, get away from me!_

"Wind Scar!" The bright, blinding light from the Wind Scar was coming straight at me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I had to use the Wind Scar. I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't let Nekoasuai's daughter come to power. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill her. I didn't want to kill her, though. I preferred not to kill half demons._ This is different, though_. _Not even my father could defeat Nekoasuai_.

The Wind Scar diminished, but there was no trace of her. I looked around, my eyes darting side to side. _Where is she?_

I didn't even have time to turn around. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground as blood dripped off my fingertips. As I fell, I caught of glimpse of Kanomi. Her hair was long and black. Her claws maintained a continuous pink glow. She had dark purple eyes and jagged blue slits on her cheeks._ Great, she's gone full demon on me._

On my hand and knees, I looked over my shoulder; she was coming straight at me. I focused my energy into the blood on my fingers. "Blades of Blood!" The crimson blades of energy grazed her body, causing her to start bleeding from multiple cuts.

I saw the Tetsusiga was laying on the ground about ten feet away. _I have to get the Tetsusiga before I transform, too. _Kanomi stood between me and the sword. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled at her.

"You're such a fool, Inuyasha," she hissed in an inhumanly evil voice. She reared her hand back to slash me again and I felt myself lose control. I let the demon inside take over, transforming just in time. I grabbed her wrists, foiling her attack.

"Let go of me!" She growled. Somehow, I was still conscious but I had no control of my body. She glared into my blood red eyes…and I glared into hers.

With a quick twist, I threw her to the ground. "Kanomi!" I growled. I charged at her and slashed her right on the chest. She didn't even flinch. With lightning speed, she slashed at my face, cutting deeply into my cheek. I grabbed one of her wrists. She cut the entire length of my arm with her free hand, but I didn't let go. Just then, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran into the field.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango yelled.

I pinned Kanomi to the ground, with my knees holding her legs still, one hand holding her wrist and the other around her neck. _This is it. I'm sorry it had to end like this, Kanomi. _I squeezed her neck harder. Kanomi's gasped for air as her eyes started to roll back in her head. She didn't stop struggling, though. _Almost there…_

"Inuyasha! Stop! Don't kill her! That's Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

_What?! _Kanomi stopped struggling and tried to look at them. I still didn't have control of my body. I couldn't let go.

"What?" I snarled at her.

"At least now, you know the truth," she squeezed out with her last bit of air. I let go of her and backed away. I grabbed the Tetsusiga. I could feel myself regaining control.

Kanomi rolled onto her side and grabbed her neck, coughing. Finally, when I had control of my body again, I stood up and limped over to her.

"Stay away from me," she warned.

I didn't stop. _How can I? I almost killed her._ I was two steps away from her.

She stood up and said it louder, "Stay away from me!" She stumbled and fell to her hands and knees.

"Kagome!" I rushed to her side, only for her to punch me in the stomach. I hit the ground, winded. Kanomi grabbed the Tetsusiga and took off running.

I didn't have the will to get up. So, I just laid there.

_Kanomi…_

_Kagome…_

**Kagome's POV**

I grabbed the Tetsusiga and ran back towards the forest. I never wanted to feel like that again. If the Tetsusiga could keep Inuyasha from transforming, it sure as hell better keep me from transforming.

I was bleeding all over. With every step I took, I lost more blood. After several minutes, I was too weak to continue. I climbed a solid-looking oak tree and found a spot I could curl up in. A few moments later, I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning to find myself on the ground, my wounds bandaged. _Who did this?_ I thought as I examined the bandages. I sat up and looked around. The remains of a fire lay smoldering next to me and clothes were folded beside my feet. I didn't smell or hear anyone nearby.

I got up and put the clothes on. It was similar to Inuyasha's robe of the Fire Rat, only this one was a deep shade of purple. I noticed the Tetsusiga leaning against the tree. _Whoever bandaged me left the Tetsusiga… _I grabbed the Tetsusiga and put it on my side, like Inuyasha always carried it.

I pushed my curiosity aside as I focused on my goal. _Ok, first things first. I need to go see Totosi and have him make me something to seal my demonic sides. Then, I need to go to the north and prove I'm Nekoasuai's second__daughter. After that, I need to get the book from my mom and find my sister. _

_No pressure there._


	7. Chapter 7 Destiny's Seal

**Inuyasha's POV**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo helped me back to village after... _After I almost killed Kagome._ I didn't want to go with them. Miroku ended up having to knock me in the head a few times before I gave in.

I wanted to go after Kagome. _How could she not tell me? Why didn't I see it? This is my fault. I can't believe I almost killed her_

I begged Miroku to go after her. "Miroku, please. She's hurt bad. She needs medical attention. Please. She took the Tetsusiga."

Miroku sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But I can't promise you that I'll find her." He motioned to Shippo. "Come on Shippo, you're coming, too." Three hours later, they returned empty-handed. There was no sign of her.

By the next morning, my injuries were almost completely healed. I didn't even wait for the morning meal.

"I'm going after her," I said matter-of-factly as headed for the door. This surprised absolutely no one.

Miroku sat leaning against the wall, eyes closed, his staff laid across his shoulder. "Do be careful, Inuyasha. Kagome has the Tetsusiga, and, as you know, she has not really been herself lately."

_You can say that again._ I started to walk out the door.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Miroku said behind me. "Try not to kill her this time, hmm?"

I gnashed my teeth and said nothing. I started running to where Kagome and I fought. _Maybe I'll catch her scent there. She was bleeding when she ran off. Perhaps the trail is still there._

**Kagome's POV**

Today, I was going to go see Totosai. _I wonder if he'll recognize me. Probably not. Nobody else has. _I was running through the woods when I found it: the open valley of explosive magma geysers.

"Wonderful. This is just what I needed today." I complained to myself. I took off running over the hot ground. It actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going to.

Without warning, a geyser exploded right in front of me. I didn't have time to avoid it. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed in a high pitched voice.

Suddenly, I was scooped up in someone's arms, being carried the other way. It wasn't anybody that I recognized. "Hey! Put me down!" I demanded.

"Not yet," he said in a calm voice.

He ran all the way to the opening of Totosai's cave. He put me down and I moved away from him.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know. He was tall with long black hair. He had jagged blue slits on his cheeks. He had long claws and a tail. "My name is-"

Totosai cut him off. "Who are you guys? Are you here for weapons?"

"Give us a moment, Totosai." I held up a finger.

Totosai looked at the man in front of me, "Leave here! You are not welcome!" Totosai swung his giant hammer. I stepped in front of it and caught it in my hand. "Who? Who are you demons?" Totosai asked angrily.

"Totosai! Do you mind?" I turned around. "Now. What were you saying your name was?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Totosai again. "That is the demon, Nekoasuai."

I let go of Totosai's hammer. I couldn't breathe. _My father! _"But, aren't you dead?"

"Nekoasuai can travel through time on the full moon. He must have come from the past on the last full moon." Totosai glared at him.

"Smart as usual, Totosai, but I'm not here to get anything from you." He smirked.

_Oh my god. That's my dad! Too bad he's my dad; he's hawt! _

"As if I'd need anything from the worst swordsman in the east," he added.

_Nevermind. I take that back._

"Why, you flea-infested feline!" Totosai yelled.

"Both of you! Knock it off!" I hissed.

Nekoasuai looked me over. "You look like a cat demon to me. Why did you come to this swordsman? He only serves dogs. Come with me to my swordsman. He can help you with whatever you need." _Alright, that's it. I am not just going to stand here and let him insult Totosai like that!_

"Totosai, I need to talk to you," I said. "And you, mister, I need to talk to you, too, but not right now and not right here. Wait for me outside Totosai's cave. I will be back in a minute."

Nekoasuai arched an eyebrow incredulously, then smirked at me and folded his arms. "Alright." _Is he…amused by me?_

I walked by Totosai, grabbed him by the ear, and walked into his cave.

"Would you let go of me!?" Totosai yiped.

I let go of him and he rubbed his ear. "Totosai, I need you to make a seal for me."

"A what, now?"

_Great. It looks like his hearing isn't any better. _"A seal. Like this one." I pulled out the Tetsusiga, sheath and all.

"Where did you get that!? And how are you able to grasp it?" His mouth hung open.

"Calm down, Totosai, I'm only half demon. I borrowed it from Inuyasha until you can make me one of my own." I put it back in my belt.

"Borrowed? Yeah, right! Like Inuyasha would really let someone take off with his father's fang! You are a thief!" He put his finger in my face.

I hit him on the head. "I am not a thief! I _had_ to take it from him! I'm going to give it back to him just as soon as you make me one!" I hissed.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, rubbing the top of his head. "But it's going to take one of your fangs to make you a seal." He grabbed a pair of plyers.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! You don't really expect me to just let you pull out one of my teeth do you?" I snarled.

"Well, you can do it yourself if you like." _Smug bastard._

I allowed him to pull my left fang; he immediately went to work. The pain was intense but it didn't last as long as I expected; I could already feel the fang growing back by sunset.

I walked back outside. "So, Nekoasuai, what time are you from?" I sat down beside him outside Totosai's cave.

"That depends on what time it is now." He looked at the darkening sky.

"Well, what was the last thing that happened in your time?" I asked.

"I was attacked by a demon named Inutashio. I would have been killed if it were not for the full moon." He pulled up his shirt to reveal an nasty gash in his stomach.

I winced. "Doesn't it hurt?" I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Yes, but you can block out most pain if you wish not to feel it."

_Inutashio did this? Inuyasha's father… _

_**I WILL KILL HIM. **_I put my hand on my head. _There it is, again. That voice…_

"Are you alright?" He gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Totosai would hurry up and finish the seal." I turned around and looked at Totosai who was still hitting something with a hammer.

"You know, if you wanted your demonic powers sealed, you could just ask me." Nekoasuai said.

I laughed nervously. "I think I'll pass. Totosai knows what he's doing." I touched the Tetsusiga and thought of Inuyasha. _I hope he's okay. I hurt him pretty bad in our fight. And now he knows who I really am. I wonder what he will do now..._

"So, why did you escape to this time?" I asked.

"Actually, I can't figure that out. I was trying to go to someone I love, someone in a very different time, but instead I was taken here." _Someone he loves? Could he be talking about my mom? No way._

"Who were you trying to get to?" _Could it really be my mom? _

"My wife." His eyes twinkled like stars.

_It __**is**__ my mom._ "You have a wife? How would trying to get to her… bring you here?" I didn't make sense. _Unless..._

"Kanomi! It's done! Come see." Totosai called out to me.

I stood up and went to him. Nekoasuai followed me. "It took you long enough." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, shut up!" he shot back.

"Watch it, you dog's slave." Nekoasuai growled. _Did he just stand up for me?_

"Stay out of this, _cat._" Totosai retorted.

"Alright! Both of you, stop it! Now!" I growled. They both stopped. Totosai handed me a pair of gloves. _Gloves? How is this going to help me in a fight? _"How do they work?" I asked.

"They're gloves. How do you think they work?" Totosai said smartly. I put them on. Nothing happened.

"I don't get it!" Totosai just about lost it. "But…but…they're supposed to work! That's one of my best works! Why is it not working?!"

"See? What did I tell you? Useless dog servant…" Nekoasuai smirked.

"He's not useless. I just don't know how to access their power yet." I glared at him. "How do I access the power, Totosai?" I asked.

"Simple. Use its power to protect those you love." Totosai replied.

"Use your heart. Not your head. And you'll find you can do anything." I said to myself, remembering my mom's words. Nekoasuai looked at me like I had just given him a piece to a puzzle he had been working on for years.

"That's it! That's what I was missing!" he shouted.

"What?" _Okay...confused. _He grabbed a book out of his kimono pocket. _That's it! That's the book my mom had! _

"It's the book!" I exclaimed.

Nekoasuai looked at me like I suddenly had two heads. "What did you say?" he asked.

"It's the book!" I said again.

"What do you know about this book?" he demanded.

_Crap. _"N-nothing. But, I would very much like to know more." I smiled innocently.

He started to say something else, but he stopped short. He looked in the direction of the woods.

"What is it?" I perked up my ears. I could hear someone coming toward us, fast.

"Get back. I smell a dog." Nekoasuai held his arm out in front of me. His claws were glowing purple.

_Oh no! Inuyasha! _"No. I'm not leaving you. You're hurt." I insisted. A tall figure could be seen running toward us with great speed.

_No. It's not Inuyasha. That's Sesshomaru! Why is he here? _

Sesshomaru stopped ten feet in front of us. "Nekoasuai. I thought I smelled your stench," he growled.

"Sesshomaru. You haven't changed one bit, you filthy mutt," he hissed.

I stepped in between them, "Both of you, stop right there!"

Nekoasuai looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?! He's a dog demon! Why are you protecting him?!"

Sesshomaru looked at me. "You have no obligation to protect me. Now, move aside, while I take care of this infestation."

Sesshomaru charged at Nekoasuai and used his Poison Whip. It caught Nekoasuai in the side where his wound was. Nekoasuai yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

I screamed. "No! Sesshomaru, stop!" Sesshomaru paused and looked at me.

"Why would you be protecting him?" Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice. "You know as well as I do that he does not belong here, not to mention the trouble he has caused us."

"Because you don't know what you're doing. If you kill him now, everything will be changed."

"You think _I_ care about the consequences? Not even my father could defeat him. And you think that I will just pass up this perfect opportunity to destroy him? Not a chance." He drew back his whip.

_No! I can't let him die! If he dies now, my sister will never be born! _I jumped in front of the whip. Just before it hit me, Inuyasha appeared and pushed me to the ground. The whip snapped loudly against Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. Inuyasha fell the ground. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't move. _I can't be with him. I almost killed him. Besides, I'm a daughter of Nekoasuai and he is a son of Inutashio. _My eyes began to tear up.

"Kagome!" His voice brought me back to reality. He stood up and stumbled over to me.

"Inuyasha," I whispered. He was so close; I could feel his warmth.

"I need the Tetsusiga." _Is that all he came for? Of course it is. He doesn't need me._

I heard what he said, but I was still paralyzed. "Kagome," he whispered. I looked up at him and a tear rolled down my face.

"Kagome? Get away from him! He's another dog demon!" Nekoasuai yelled. I ignored him.

"Inuyasha I... I can't," I closed my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't resist. I threw myself at him. I knew he would catch me. The look on Nekoasuai's face was one of absolute shock.

Sesshomaru saw us and decided, Nekoasuai or no, it was time for him to leave. He looked at Nekoasuai and said simply, "This isn't over." He then turned and walked away, calm as ever.

I cried into Inuyasha's arms, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry I almost killed you. And I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I sobbed.

Inuyasha put his hand on top of my head and held me close. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I forgive you."


	8. Chapter 8 Confessional

**Inuyasha's POV**

The demon that Sesshomaru was engaging made me think of my father, for some reason. He smelled like a cat, though. _Why was Kagome with him? Why was she at Totosai's?_

I held her in my arms. What else could I do? _I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who almost killed her, not the other way around. _"Kagome." I said her name softly.

"Inuyasha..." she cried. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, please stop. It's okay. It's not your fault." I tried to console her. It was still hard to believe, and even harder to understand, that this half-cat demon crying in my arms is actually Kagome.

I knew the only way to assure her it really wasn't her fault was to kiss her. I lifted her up to my lips. Her fangs were a completely new feeling, but I guess I don't get to complain. I have fangs, too.

She let go of my shirt and wrapped her arms around my neck. The way she moved her hands on my body hypnotized me.

Then, the cat demon behind us did something incredibly stupid.

**Kagome's POV**

Nekoasuai was coming straight at us with his claws straight out in front of him. _Oh no! He'll impale us for sure! _Inuyasha pushed me to the ground and Nekoasuai's arm went through Inuyasha's back.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed.

Nekoasuai used his other claw to slash him on the back. He pulled his arm out of Inuyasha torso with a sickening sound. Inuyasha fell to his knees. I jumped up and ran to him. I gave him the Tetsusiga so at least he wouldn't transform into a full demon.

I looked at my gloves. _If there was ever a time I wish I knew how to use these things, it would be right now. "Use its power to protect the ones you love" Totosai had said. _I noticed that the gloves had a bit of metal on the knuckles.

"Kanomi! Please, understand. He is a dog demon! I cannot believe that you would allow one to get that close to you!" Nekoasuai shouted.

"Inuyasha is not a bad demon!" I bellowed. "In fact, he's one of the best demons I have ever known! I will not let you touch him!"

Suddenly, my gloves began pulsing. Then, from the metal on the knuckles, four long spears suddenly appeared. _Whoa. Now that's cool! _

"Ha! It works!" Totosai exclaimed from his cave. "And you doubted me, Nekoasuai!"

Nekoasuai looked at my newly acquired weapon and hesitated for a moment before making another run at Inuyasha.

I brandished the spears before me. "I'm sorry, but you're forcing me to do this!" I yelled. I charged at him, pulled my fist back, and punched his stomach, my speared glove going straight through him. Not a fatal wound, but enough to make him think twice before attacking me again.

I pulled my glove out of his abdomen and he stumbled backwards, falling to one knee. "But…How could you? You attacked me, a fellow cat demon, and also the ruler of the north and south?"

"Actually, in this time, you're dead," I corrected. "Here, you are ruler of exactly _jack_. I, on the other hand. I need to be heading north to claim what is mine." With the immediate threat to Inuyasha neutralized, the spears receded back into my gloves. The silence that pervaded the stillness that followed was only interrupted by the groans coming from Inuyasha and Nekoasuai.

"Now, we're going to civil to each other while I treat your wounds. Got it?" My tone left no room for discussion. I started bandaging up Inuyasha first.

Totosai approached, now that the fight was over. "Do you like them?" he asked, motioning to my gloves.

I stopped bandaging Inuyasha for a moment to glance at my gloves. "Well, they are certainly powerful." I resumed bandaging Inuyasha.

Totosai chuckled. "I designed them after an exotic weapon called a _katar_, also known as a punching dagger. But then I thought, 'Why have daggers…when you can have spears?' I must say, I'm quite proud of them."

I was too busy treating Inuyasha's wounds; I didn't really pay attention to Totosai's bragging. He noticed.

"Humph!" he snorted as he walked back to his cave.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Inuyasha broke the silence. "What did you mean he wasn't the ruler of anything here?" he asked.

"That is Nekoasuai. He came to our time on the last full moon, fleeing from your father." I pulled the bandage tight on Inuyasha, making him wince in pain. I headed over to Nekoasuai.

Inuyasha looked at him. "So, you're Nekoasuai, huh? I was really expecting someone a little more...sturdy."

Nekoasuai glared at Inuyasha, his hands on his new stab wounds. "Your father is no pushover. He got me pretty good." I pulled up Nekoasuai's shirt and started bandaging him.

"So, Kanomi, or should I call you Kagome? What did you mean _head to the north to claim what is yours_?" he asked. I pulled a bandage tight, making him make unwanted grunting sounds.

"He doesn't know?" Inuyasha was baffled.

"I never got around to telling him." I sat down beside Inuyasha.

Nekoasuai shifted his eyes between us. "You never got around to telling me _what_?"


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

**Kagome's POV**

"Do you think it's even safe to tell him?" I sighed.

Inuyasha scoffed. "How should I know? He's _your_ fa-"

I cut him off. "Inuyasha!" I wailed.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell him." Inuyasha grabbed his wrists just past the sleeve of his robe and looked in the other direction.

"What?!" Nekoasuai complained.

I took a deep breath. "Where do I start? You know your wife, right?"

Nekoasuai arched an eyebrow. "I've heard of her."

_Kinda walked into that one. _"Well, she's pregnant." I paused. He raised his other eyebrow.

"With me." I sucked in through my teeth, waiting for a reaction. There wasn't one. He just sat, frozen, with that same expression on his face. I swear if I poked him he would have toppled right over. "Nekoasuai? Are you okay?" I poked his shoulder and felt Inuyasha look at me.

"No, I am not okay!" he blurted suddenly. He looked down at his hands with his mouth hanging open in a state of shock. I took my hand of his shoulder and looked at Inuyasha and grimaced. I closed my eyes and shook my head before lowering it.

"So, what will you do now?" Inuyasha spoke up. I looked over at him. Nekoasuai looked at Inuyasha, as well, but with a hateful glare. He looked at me without changing his expression.

"How could you betray me?" His voice was rugged.

"Wha…?" _What is he talking about? Oh no. Me and Inuyasha. This isn't good. _Nekoasuai had a nasty look on his face, like he was about to attack a helpless animal. If he was going to attack me, he was sadly mistaken. I was far from a helpless animal. I was his daughter.

Inuyasha stood up and narrowed his eyes at him, as if to intimidate him.

Nekoasuai scoffed. "You don't scare me, half-demon. How could your father ever expect _**you **_to rule the East? I honestly thought he was better than that. Pathetic." _This is really bad._

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, before charging at him._ Crap! What am I going to do? I can't let Inuyasha hurt my father! But that was a pretty bad insult. Oh! What do I do?! _ Nekoasuai dodged his attack just before it would have hit him.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" I hissed. Inuyasha hit the ground. Nekoasuai glared at me.

Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off, constantly growling at the cat demon standing beside him. Inuyasha made a sudden movement, causing Nekoasuai to flinch and let out a hissing sound. I must say the growling was much more intimidating than the hissing. Although, anything would be more intimidating than seeing a grown male demon hissing.

"Both of you! Stop it!" I shouted. Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at the ground but his teeth were still clenched. Nekoasuai still didn't wipe the glare off his face. So, I only had one choice, I grabbed him by the ear and forced his head downward, jerking his back into a visually uncomfortable position.

"Let me go, you betraying wench!" he yelled.

"That is no way to talk to your daughter!" I let go of his ear and pushed him to the ground. _Wow…for a demon that was able to stand up to Inuyasha father, he sure is easy to subdue. _

"That is no way to treat your father!" he shot back. He stood up with haste and glared at me. Unable to think of anything else to do, I glared back. I figured I won the 'glaring contest', because moments after we locked eyes, his glare let off and he walked into the forest. To cool down, I assumed.

"Where is that demon going?" Inuyasha walked over to my side and stared into the direction that Nekoasuai took off in.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. He just needs some time to digest everything. It can't be easy to find out that his wife is pregnant _from the baby she pregnant with_. Not to mention the fact that I'm with you, a dog demon," I sighed.

"So?" Inuyasha huffed out.

"Your father and he are not exactly on the best terms right now. That wound of his I was bandaging earlier?" I said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your father inflicted it." I turned to Inuyasha and looked up at him.

Inuyasha looked at the fire that was almost out. "The fire's low. It needs more wood." He went into the surrounding woods to get some sticks. I sat down beside the dying fire and meditated. _I need to think of a way to get to the north castle._

Inuyasha came back a minute later carrying so many sticks that he probably couldn't see his feet. He set them down and tossed a few into the fire, which roared back to life. He sat down beside me and crossed his arms like he had done before.

I was looking deep into the forest and didn't even notice that Inuyasha was trying to talk to me. "Kagome. Hey, are you listening to me?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I gave him an annoyed look and he instantly stopped.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

I looked at a small pebble in front of me, "I need to get to the north castle." I picked up the stone and brushed it off.

"You're still going? I mean, are you sure you want to go through this so soon?" He was clearly concerned.

"Yeah. I want to get through this as soon as possible. And besides, I want to find out who my sister is." I breathed some hot air onto the pebble and rubbed it on the sleeve of my kimono.

"You have a sister?" he asked.

"Apparently. But the Nekoasuai that is here in this time doesn't know it yet. My mother is only barely pregnant with me right now." I tossed the pebble in the air and caught it.

"But wouldn't that actually make you his first daughter? This is all so confusing." Inuyasha sighed.

I put the pebble in a pocket on my kimono. A few minutes later, Nekoasuai came back and laid down on the opposite side of the fire. Inuyasha offered to cover me in his red jacket but I kindly refused and used my own jacket.

I found that it was hard to sleep that night. I sat up until around midnight. Inuyasha and Nekoasuai were both out cold. The fire was almost out again, so I grabbed some sticks and tossed them in.

I was a bit cold, so I decided to lay down beside Inuyasha. I laid my head down on his shoulder and he subconsciously put his arm around me. It was nice to be close to him. I closed my eyes and fell into a pleasant, deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Journey to the North

**Kagome's POV**

I was the last one to wake up the next morning. I guess Inuyasha and Nekoasuai decided to let me sleep in. Still, I was a bit cranky. My hair was a mess and I _really _needed a bath. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone, but I ultimately decided that Inuyasha was smart enough not to screw everything up. So, I left to get a bath.

Not far from Totosai's cave, I came upon a hot spring. _Oh my God, YES!_ I stripped down and eased into the steamy water. The hot water felt great on my aching muscles. I leaned back, the water almost to my nose, and I felt my tension melt away. I sat motionless for nearly half an hour before deciding to head back to see if those two had killed each other while I was gone. When I came back, I saw that they had broken camp. Nekoasuai was sitting on a rock, looking to the northeast. I didn't see Inuyasha.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" I asked.

"He's in the cave with the weaponsmith," he answered, nodding toward Totosai's cave. "So," he added, "I suppose you want me to take you to the North Castle?"

I folded my arms. "Well, I wasn't going to ask you. But if you're offering…" I prompted.

He turned to look at me. "I'll do it. I'll even let you bring your dog."

My face turned red. "What did you say?!" I growled through my teeth.

Nekoasuai kept talking as if he didn't notice my anger. "He can come on one condition: he is not allowed _inside_ the castle. He is only allowed as far as the castle gates. Agreed?"

"Why?" I asked. I saw Nekoasuai look over my shoulder; I turned my ear back and heard Inuyasha approaching.

Nekoasuai narrowed his eyes at me. "_Agreed?_" he said more forcefully.

_I guess I don't have a choice._ "Fine," I relented. "Agreed."

After saying our goodbyes to Totosai, we started walking northeast. I didn't tell Inuyasha about my agreement with Nekoasuai. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._ Nothing really interesting happened the entire day, just a lot of awkwardness between Inuyasha and Nekoasuai. Inuyasha kept asking him questions about his dad, but asking his arch enemy was probably not the best idea, considering that Inuyasha was looking for positive answers.

"What did he look like?" Inuyasha asked nosily.

"Well, he doesn't have your ears, but he _does_ have your persistent obnoxiousness." He crossed his arms, drawing a growl from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" I interrupted. "Calm down. Maybe you should stop asking him so many questions." I walked ahead of them. "So, how long is it going to take us to get there anyway?" I called back to them.

"We're closer to the Western Castle, so about two weeks, if we run," Nekoasuai said. "And about three, if we walk."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Run? Fine by me. What about you, Kagome?" he called out.

I looked at him playfully. "Race ya."

We all took off running, Inuyasha and I leaving Nekoasuai in the dust. He stayed behind us for the first week and a half, resting each night with us. The monotony was starting to get to me; we didn't see _anyone_ the entire time. That changed when, just before sunset, we topped a hill and came upon a small village of about nine or ten small houses with a shrine at the far end. It would have been a peaceful little place to rest…were it not for the demon.

Standing over 15 feet tall, the demon towered over the small houses. It was lizard-like in appearance, with vivid cyan scales. It roared loudly, showing a maw filled with razor-sharp, 6-inch teeth. Its crimson eyes sparked fiercely at the villagers running in terror. Yellow spikes ran from the top of its head to the tip of its long tail. It stood on two legs, like a person, with large, three-toed feet. It wore armor, a breastplate, made of a dark metal. With a flick of its tail, it knocked a wall off of one of the houses. It reached inside and grabbed a man with its four-fingered hand. The man screamed and struggled in vain as the demon brought him to his mouth. With a snap and a twist, it bit the man in half. The sickening crunch fell upon my sensitive ears; the sound made my stomach turn.

Inuyasha yelled and ran towards the demon, pulling Tetsusiga from his belt. I followed behind, quickly running wide to the left to flank it. I skidded to a stop on the other side of it. The demon didn't seem to notice us, as its attention was on a small girl. Its claw reached out to grab her…

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusiga over his head. "Wind Scar!" It hit the demon's arm, causing it to recoil away from the girl. The demon growled and used its other arm to try to strike him. Inuyasha dodged it, but he was now too far away to counterattack.

I looked past them. _Where is Nekoasuai? _I looked towards the hill and saw him leaning against a tree, examining his claws.

_Typical cat demon, _I thought to myself as I activated my newly acquired weapon. The spears extended just like before. I leapt into the air, drew my fist back, and lunged down at the demon. My spears connected with the back of its neck. The spearheads stopped dead on the lizard's scales, skidding off without leaving a mark. _What?!_ I flew over the demon's head, now at the mercy of inertia. I landed hard near Inuyasha; I rolled past him, skidding to a stop at Nekoasuai's feet. _Oh, NOW he decides to join us…_

He looked down at me with mild amusement. "Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Thanks for the advice, _Daaaad._" He rolled his eyes.

I jumped back up to my feet. I saw Inuyasha slashing at the demon, the Tetsusiga cutting deep into the demon's forearm. _Well, my spears aren't going to work. They can't even penetrate that hide! I need to be able to slash at it with a blade, like Inuyasha. My claws certainly aren't long enough...What am I going to do? _I looked down at my gloves and gasped. Where there were spears not moments ago, both gloves now sported four gleaming blades about 8 inches long protruding from my knuckles. _What are these?! _Then, it hit me. _Oh, the gloves must change based on my need! Maybe I should have paid more attention to Totosai…_

Emboldened, I sprinted back towards the fight. Inuyasha was between me and the demon. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Jump!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at me and nodded. He leapt into the air in front of the demon. The demon looked up, keeping his eye on Inuyasha. _Perfect. _I focused on the demon's now exposed neck. I jumped up and slashed, leaving four deep cuts across its throat. Black, sticky blood sprayed from the wounds, hitting me in the face. _Oh, it smells horrible!_ I couldn't see a thing. I landed hard on my left shoulder. I laid on the ground, trying desperately to clear my eyes. The blood was like tar and smelled like death. I wiped the blood away from my eyes just in time to see a man grab the girl and take off with her. "Inuyasha, the girl!" I stood up.

"It's okay! Miroku's got her!" he called back.

_Miroku's here? _The girl and apparently Miroku hid behind a house. I brushed some more of the goo off my face. The demon was standing right beside me. I struck the demon in the thigh, making sure not to be in the path of its projectile blood. It roared and fell to its knee, holding its throat with one hand and holding itself up with the other.

I nodded my head to Inuyasha, signaling that he could help Miroku and the girl. I drew back my hand one more time, aiming right for the demon's blood-red eye. All of a sudden, my glove started to glow an intensely bright pink light; so bright, in fact, that I couldn't look directly at it.

The demon growled and recoiled from the light. The brightness of the light subsided; it was just a faintly distinguishable glow. _What's happening? I guess this means I should attack. _Its eye was now out of reach, so I struck the demon on the chest. The blades punched through the armor like it wasn't even there. As soon as the blades made contact with the demon, its scaly skin started melting away.

I jumped back and watched as the demon screamed out in agony as its body literally melted away right in front of me, leaving behind a foul-smelling pile of goo. I looked down at my glove and smiled, "Awesome." I said to myself. The blades receded back to nothing but a dull strip of metal.

I made over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were. The townsfolk peered at me from their hiding places. _They have distrust in their eyes…They aren't sure what I'm going to do now. Just ignore them, Kagome. Let them see you're not a monster, too._

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. The girl stepped out from behind Miroku. "_Rin?_"

"Hey, Kanomi. Thanks for saving me," she said with a smile. She was wearing a white and pale purple silk kimono with a flower pattern similar to Sesshomaru's. _She called me Kanomi. Oh yeah, that's right, she doesn't know yet. How am I going to tell her? She's too young to understand._

"That was mighty impressive," Miroku said.

"Uhh…thanks," I responded hesitantly.

Miroku looked past me and grimaced. "Rin, show them where we are staying. I have to take care of this." He walked past me towards the smashed house. He was walking to a woman who was on her knees, crying next to the bottom half of what was, I assumed, her husband.

I tore my eyes from the scene. "Come on, Rin," I said hurriedly, before she could see the gruesome sight. "Where are you staying?"

Rin led us to the house nearest the shrine. It was just after dark by the time Miroku came back. The homeowners, thankful for our help (after Rin vouched for us), prepared a meal for us. Inuyasha wasn't the least bit hesitant to take the food, but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm going to step outside to get some fresh air." I walked out of the door before he had time to protest.

I looked up at the night sky. The full moon was just starting to rise over the horizon. _Full moon?! Crap!_ I ran back inside. "Inuyasha! Help me find Nekoasuai! Hurry, before the moon rises!" Inuyasha sprang up and we ran outside, sniffing the air.

"I can't smell him. You have anything?" I called out.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

I turned my ear toward a soft sound. "Wait, I hear something." I turned around and saw Nekoasuai running up.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I apologize for not telling you I was leaving, but I was a little skeptical that you were really my daughter back then. But, I have gotten that all straightened out now," he said in a very deep, confident voice.

_Back then? _"So, let me get this straight. You're not the same Nekoasuai from yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes. I am always the same Nekoasuai. But, no. The Nekoasuai you were traveling with yesterday was me from a year ago." _Smart ass._ "You should be going now," he said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Going where?"

"You need to go see your mother. Just make sure you get back here before the full moon sets." He slightly shoved my shoulder.

"But, I can't just leave." I tried to think of an excuse.

"Sure, you can. Now go, before I take you there myself," he threatened playfully.

I sighed. "Fine." I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mother. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in my room.

"Great. I wonder why he was rushing me out of there like that." I said as I walked down the stairs and into my living room. I saw a note on the kitchen table. _What's this? _I picked it up. It read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when the full moon occurred. Dinner is in the fridge; all you have to do is heat it up. I should tell you why Sota and I are not home tonight. Grampa passed away yesterday and Sota decided he wanted to go to one of those fancy schools where you live on campus. I hope everything is going well with you and Inuyasha. And remember: Use your heart, not your head, and you'll find you can do anything._

_Love, Mom. _

_P.S. Your father wanted you to know something. I think it's a riddle, but I haven't the slightest idea what it means. It goes: "When the East stands by North and West by South, they will be joined together and peace will rule the land." I hope you have better luck figuring it out than I did._

I dropped to the floor. "Gramps is...dead?" I choked out. _Why is everyone that I care about dying? This can't be happening. _I picked myself up off the floor, ate my dinner, and took a bath, sobbing the entire time. I set my alarm clock for 4 a.m. and flopped down on my bed. The overwhelming events of the day finally took their toll, and I instantly fell asleep.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome faded away right in front of us. "Where did she go?" I asked. I stuck my arm out in the air where she was just standing.

Nekoasuai chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll be back in a few hours. She just went home like she did on the last full moon. Of course, you didn't know that, because last time you were trying to kill her," he added in a rather bitter tone.

"I didn't know who she was then," I said defensively. He didn't say anything. "So, why did you rush her out of here so quickly?" I asked him. "I mean, you just got here." I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit intimidated. I mean, he may not look like much, but he's powerful enough to stand up to my father.

"I need to talk to you. Privately. Is there anywhere we can go that we will be completely alone?" He looked around at the few villagers that were still outside.

"Yeah," I said in a nervous tone.

He patted me on the back, "Don't be too nervous, son," he laughed. _Son? Is he just being polite or is he just messing with me? _We went deep into the forest, stopping under a big tree that shaded all the moonlight from reaching the ground. Nekoasuai sat down on the roots. I stayed on my feet.

"Okay, now we're alone. What did you want to talk about?" I was anxious but curious.

"It's…about Kagome." He started off slowly.

"What about her?" Now I was definitely anxious.

"I've been to the future," he started.

"Oh yeah? How far into the future?" I asked.

"Far enough. I wanted to talk to you alone, so I could give you my blessing." He looked into the distance.

"Your blessing? For what?" _He couldn't mean... Could he? _

"My blessing for marrying my daughter, Kagome."

"Wha!?" _I don't believe it. That is what he was talking about?_

"You heard me. As soon as she becomes ruler of the north, she will need you by her side. She is rushing into this and will need guidance and support that I cannot provide. Even though I may not like it, you are the only one who can help her," he sighed.

I froze. _Where is this coming from? What is he talking about? Are Kagome and I _married_ in the future?!_ Before I could think of something to say, Nekoasuai stood up and started to walk away. I snapped out of it. "H-hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To give the other dog demon my blessing. Your brother, Sesshomaru."

_What? That doesn't make any sense…_"I don't understand where _that _came from, but I wouldn't, if I were you. He'll kill you before you even get the words out of your mouth, or have you forgotten what you've done?" I grabbed his arm.

Nekoasuai raised an eyebrow. "Worried about me? I have not done anything to him yet. Besides, he will want to know what I have to tell him. And so do you."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It has come to my knowledge that Kagome has a sister. I also happen to know who she is," he smirked.

"Who is she?" I demanded.

"I must be going now." He pulled away from my grasp.

"Why would Sesshomarou need your blessing? He hasn't taken any interest in any females. Especially female _cat _demons." I spoke in desperation, trying to keep him there for a moment longer. _I have so many questions!_

"Is that right?" he said sarcastically before taking off so fast that I didn't even see him. Frustrated, I walked back to the village trying to figure out why Sesshomarou had not told us of a female involvement.

"It doesn't make any sense." I grumbled to myself. I got back to the house and walked in silently. Rin was already asleep. She was covered in some kind of fine cloth that looked very warm. Miroku sat beside her.

"You're still awake?" I asked Miroku.

He nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep, and besides, I wanted to make sure she's not attacked again."

"It's okay, you can go to sleep. I'm going to stay up and wait for Kagome. You look like you need the sleep," I joked. He gave me a dirty look before laying down and covering up in a blanket less luxurious than Rin's.

I sat down and leaned against the wall and looked out the window at the full moon still high in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11 Detour

**Kagome's POV**

A loud buzzing drew me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see my alarm clock going off. _4:57 a.m._ My eyes flew open as I jumped out of bed. I hit the snooze button and looked out my window to the west. The moon was almost to the horizon. _Crap! I almost missed it!_ I took a few steadying breaths as I focused on Inuyasha: his hair, his eyes, his kiss…I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet.

I landed on the ground with a thud in the house, effectively waking up Miroku, Rin, and Inuyasha. I lifted myself up with my arms, "Ouch," I rolled onto my bottom and brushed myself off.

"Rough night?" Inuyasha joked. I glared at him still brushing off my hands.

"Kanomi, are you okay?" Rin stood up and walked over to me. She brushed a piece of lint off my back. _Leave it to Rin to be worried about a demon._

"That's okay, Rin. I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, but she didn't take her hand off my shoulder. "So Miroku, why are you and Rin all the way out here?" I asked.

"Rin wanted to go back to being with Sesshomaru and I volunteered to take her," Miroku explained. "He wanted us to meet him by the northwestern boarders of his lands."

"How do you know where to meet him?" I asked. "What did you do? Text him?" I giggled to myself.

Rin gave me a weird look. "No, actually he sent a bat demon to tell us to bring Rin there after he was informed of Lady Kaede's passing." Miroku bowed his head in respect. I did, as well.

"Did he say why he wanted Rin to go there? It doesn't seem like Sesshomaru to summon Rin to a battlefield unless its life or death." The seriousness was not intended, but it was there nonetheless. Miroku pondered the thought for several moments.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Rin tried to lighten the mood with some good old fashioned skepticism.

"Rin's right, Sessh0marou would never put Rin in harm's way. He's probably got someone waiting to take her to the castle." Miroku suggested.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Where is Nekoasuai?" I asked.

"He…uh…left." Inuyasha was fidgeting.

"Left? To where?" I stood up and brushed my bottom off.

"To go talk to Sesshomaru." He was being blunt. _He's hiding something._

"Really. Do you know why?" I crossed my arms.

"He said he wanted to give him his blessing or something."

"His blessing? To Sesshomaru?" Miroku intervened.

"What aren't you telling us, Inuyasha?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know as much as the two of you." Inuyasha defended.

"Sesshomaru would never take interest in a cat demon." I said to no one in particular.

"She's right. My lord would never do something like that. _Especially_ to a _cat_." Rin proclaimed.

"Although...Nekoasuai's daughters would appear human, not demon." Miroku pointed out.

I looked at Rin. _No. _"How old would his daughter be?" I asked.

"Hmmm, let me see." Miroku counted on his fingers. "About nine and a half to ten years old." _I can't be. _

"Okay, Inuyasha. We need to find Nekoasuai, now." I was already pulling him out the door by his sleeve before he could respond.

"Wha? Why?" he asked.

"Because I need him to release the seal on my sister." I explained.

"What good will that do? You don't even know who she is!" he said.

"I think I just figured it out." I pulled open the door of the house just far enough for us to see Rin.

"No…that's impossible." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Think about it. She's the same age as his daughter would be, her parents are a mystery even to her, and Nekoasuai went to give Sesshomaru his blessing. And we all know that the only female Sesshomaru has taken a liking to…" I prompted.

"…is Rin," he finished.

"So that's it, then. We're going to the western boarders with Rin. Miroku needs to help Sango with the kids, anyways." I suggested.

"I guess so, but how do you plan on finding Nekoasuai?" he asked.

"Well, you said he was going to Sesshomaru. So, we'll meet him halfway or something."

Inuyasha responded with an angry whisper. "And then what, have him release the seal so she becomes a cat demon like you? We couldn't just continue on like nothing had changed. Think about how Sesshomaru would react to that! The only real human he's ever taken a liking to ends up being a half demon. He'll kill us."

I dismissed his anger with a wave of my hand. "He's probably going to react the same way you did. You may not know it, but you and your brother are more alike than you think."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Okay then, let's say he does accept that she's half cat demon. Do you _really_ think that she's ready to rule the entire south?"

"Of course not; when he _does_ accept her, he _will_ help her. Nekoasuai left me a riddle in his book that he gave to my mother. It was: _When the East stands by North and West by South, they will be joined together and peace will rule the land._ I think I understand it now. You are the east and I am the north. Sesshomaru is the west and Rin is the south. We are all going to have to work together if we are going to make this work." Just then, Miroku stepped outside.

"Hey, Miroku. Inuyasha and I have decided that we will be taking Rin to Sesshomaru's land." I explained.

"Alright! Now I get some company! Yes!" he cheered.

"Umm, Miroku. I don't think you understand. You would be going back to the village with Sango and your kids," I grimaced.

He stopped cheering and hung his head low. "Yeah, I guess…"

"We should get going now if we want to have any chance of catching up with Nekoasuai. Come on Rin, do you want a ride?" I asked her, which she happily accepted. She hopped up on my back and we said our goodbyes to Miroku. We took off running toward the north borders of Sesshomaru's land.

"How long will it take us to reach my lord's lands?" Rin asked.

"Not too long, but were going to need to take a short break before we get there." I answered in between strides.

"Are we meeting someone?" She gripped the shoulders of my kimono harder.

"Yeah, something like that." I answered.


	12. Chapter 12 Unsealed

_Kagome knelt down beside her and lifted her head with her hand. Inuyasha held off another attack from the dragon demon with the Tetsusiga. "Inuyasha, she's not breathing! Where is he?!" I yelled._

_ "I don't know! He said he'd be here! Dammit!" Inuyasha grunted in between swings. As sharp as the Tetsusiga may be, a dragon demons scales are almost impenetrable. His weapon made a ringing sound as it hit the dragon's scales, doing no visible damage._

_"She's not breathing! If he doesn't get here right now, she's not going to make it!" _

_ Inuyasha looked back to look at them for a moment; the demon took the opportunity to draw back and was about to strike when a blade suddenly appeared, going through the demon's stomach. _

_ "Nekoasuai!" Kagome screamed. _

_Inuyasha aimed the Wind Scar at the opening caused by Nekoasuai's sword; the dragon demon was ripped to shreds, its body parts falling into a pile. Nekoasuai sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome. _

_"You have to do it now! Do it now or she will die!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes._

_ He kneeled down and placed two fingers on her forehead. Kagome stood up and backed away, standing beside Inuyasha. Nekoasuai closed his eyes as an intense orange light enveloped her entire body._

**Kagome's POV**

"How much longer until we catch up with him?" I called out to Inuyasha.

"Maybe ten minutes. I can still smell him from here, but he's moving really fast." Inuyasha sniffed the air mid-stride.

"You go ahead and get him." I instructed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

Rin had fallen asleep on my back and now it was up to me to keep her from falling off. As Inuyasha ran ahead of me, I slowed to a stop. I was long overdue for a rest. We had been running since early this morning, right after I came back from my time. It was now almost noon.

"Rin. Wake up." I shook her a little.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

I set her down on the ground as she rubbed her eyes. "No, we're just taking a break." I sat down on the ground beside her, panting.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He went ahead to get that person I was telling you about," I said.

She nodded her head and sat down. "So, who is this person that we're meeting?" she asked. "Is he a demon?"

_Of course, that's the first thing she asks. _"Yes, Rin. He is a demon." I sighed.

"Is he a bad demon?" she asked with a joking smile.

"Well, that's for you to decide." I smiled back.

Inuyasha came back a few minutes later, alone. "Where is he?" I asked.

"He told me to get you guys and meet him at the next village." He held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"So, let's get going. I want to know if she really is my..." I paused; I didn't want to say it in front of Rin. "Yeah." I held out my hand for Rin to grab.

She grabbed it and I pulled her onto my back. We took off running again. "How far is this village?" I asked.

"About five minutes ahead," he informed me.

I looked over at him and smiled. _He really looks amazing with his hair blowing in the wind like that…_

"There it is." I pointed to the village that had just come into view. We slowed to a walk as we approached the outskirts of the village. I quickly scanned the village; Nekoasuai was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure. Do you think we beat him here?" Inuyasha said jokingly.

"I doubt it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you think he tricked us?" Rin suggested.

"This is just great!" I sighed.

"Hey, Kanomi. Is it just me or is this village deserted?" Rin noted as she hopped down from my back.

_She's right. No one is here. Why would he tell us to meet him at a deserted village? _

"She's right. Nobody's here." Inuyasha agreed.

"This is weird." I said to no one in particular. I flicked my ear and heard something under the ground. "Inuyasha," I called to him. He looked at me and I pointed to the ground. He nodded and kneeled down and pointed his right ear toward the ground.

He squinted his eyes in frustration. Suddenly, the ground cracked right where he was standing. "Inuyasha, watch out!" I shouted as I ran and pushed him away from the crack. We rolled a few feet away, stopping with him on top of me. _How come this only happens at the worst possible times?_

A giant, red-scaled hand came up out of the crack in the ground. It lifted itself out of the hole. The demon stood almost twenty feet tall and was covered from snout to tail in gleaming red scales. _A dragon demon?! Here?! _Inuyasha got himself off of me and pulled me up with him. Rin was now on the opposite side of the demon, and closer than we were. The demon noticed her first and reached a clawed hand toward her.

"No!" I screamed. I took off running towards the demon. The demon heard my scream; it turned toward me and blew a stream of scorching fire directly in my path, forcing me to stop. The demon grabbed Rin and lifted her toward his face. Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream of pure terror.

I was suddenly and vividly reminded of the man from yesterday's demon encounter. I felt my stomach drop like a stone. _Why would Nekoasuai lure us here?! To get us killed?! _The demon looked at Rin for a moment, then pushed its razor sharp claws into her sides and legs, suddenly stopping her earsplitting screams.

"RIN!" I screamed. _That's it! _"Dark Skies Soul Reaper!" The demon raised up its free hand directly in the path of my claws, deflecting my attack with the scales on the back of its hand. _Not a scratch?!_

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusiga and struck the demon's abdomen, only to be thrown backwards due to the super armored scales that covered its body. "Dammit!" he swore. "What the hell is this thing made of, anyways?!"

I held my hand in pain. _Damn, that hurt. _"Inuyasha, get Rin!" I yelled.

"I'm kinda busy! Do you expect me to do everything?!" he complained, having to hold off the demon's attacks from both its free hand and its tail.

I looked all over the demon for a weak spot. _Where is its weak spot? _Yesterday's fight reappeared in my mind. _Ah ha! Its eyes! _With a flick of my wrists, I summoned my blades. I waited for the demon to make an attack against Inuyasha, so I could catch it off guard. It lowered its head, snapping its jaws at Inuyasha. _Now!_ I jumped up in the air and slashed its face, right across its left eye. It dropped Rin and stumbled backwards, covering its bleeding eye.

I ran to over to Rin. I knelt down beside her and lifted her head with my hand. Inuyasha held off an attack from the dragon demon with the Tetsusiga. "Inuyasha, she's not breathing! Where is he?!" I yelled.

"I don't know! He said he'd be here! Dammit!" Inuyasha grunted in between swings. As sharp as the Tetsusiga may be, a dragon demons scales are almost impenetrable. His weapon made a ringing sound as it hit the dragon's scales, doing no visible damage.

"She's not breathing! If he doesn't get here right now, she's not going to make it!"

Inuyasha looked back to look at us for a moment; the demon took the opportunity to draw back and was about to strike when a blade suddenly appeared, going through the demon's stomach.

"Nekoasuai!" I screamed. Inuyasha aimed the Wind Scar at the opening caused by Nekoasuai's sword; the dragon demon was ripped to shreds, its body parts falling into a pile. Nekoasuai sheathed his sword and walked over to us.

"You have to do it now! Do it now or she will die!" I shouted at him with tears in my eyes.

He kneeled down and placed two fingers on her forehead. I stood up and backed away, standing beside Inuyasha. Nekoasuai closed his eyes as an intense orange light enveloped Rin's entire body.

I turned away from them toward Inuyasha, who was standing behind Nekoasuai. A few moments passed, but the light still had not subsided in the least. "What's happening?" I whispered to Inuyasha.

"I'm not really sure," he whispered back.

It was well over a minute before the light faded. He stayed kneeled down for a few moments. In the silence that followed, I could hear the faint sounds of a light rain hitting the tree tops behind me. Soon, a light sprinkle fell upon us.

Nekoasuai stood up with Rin in his arms and turned around to face us. He was clearly exhausted, even though he tried to hide it with a confident expression. I slowly made my way over to them. Rin now had small cat ears and a tail like me. Her fangs were small and barley visible, but they were there, nonetheless. Her right arm hung down away from her body and her claws were long and sharp. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail; it was short and black, similar to mine. Nekoasuai looked down at me and grimaced.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

He nodded and took in a deep breath. "I must be leaving now," he said in a tone reminiscent of Sesshomaru. He turned and started to walk away. The rain started getting heavier.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" I pleaded.

"To her home," he replied, still walking farther and farther away.

"You're taking her to the South castle?" I asked.

He stopped and shook his head. "To the western castle." _But, what about Sesshomarou?_

Inuyasha intervened. "What? Aren't you going to tell Sesshomarou?" Nekoasuai shook his head again.

"Does that mean you want us to?" I asked.

"You may do as you see fit. But for now, I will be leaving." He turned and, before I could stop him, he was gone. Just a blur of darkness where he once stood.

It was pouring now. The fur on my tail and ears and my hair were soaked. Inuyasha put his red jacket over my head and walked me inside one of the abandoned houses. Inuyasha and I sat by a window and watched the rain pour down.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You mean about Sesshomaru? I'm not sure. Even if we do tell Sesshomaru what Rin really is, he will never believe us. Not without proof," Inuyasha grimaced.

"No, I mean about everything," I said. "About me being a half demon, about Rin being my half demon sister, _and_ the fact that we have to rule the North and South for the first time in over a century. I just don't know if she can handle it. Or if _I _can handle it." I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, then I know you have thought this entire conversation through forwards and backwards. So, why don't you tell me?" Inuyasha was being a smartass but he was right. _I know what I have to do. I just don't know if I can do it..._

I halfheartedly smiled and looked at him. "I wonder why Nekoasuai took her to the west castle instead of the south."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's probably because he knows no one will hurt her at the west castle. If anyone did, they know that Sesshomarou would kill them the first chance he got."

I giggled to myself. "Speaking of Sesshomarou killing people," I giggled some more, "Whatever happened to Jaken?" I covered my mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

Inuyasha looked at me strangely, but then shook his head and smiled. "Last I heard, he was in charge of the armies defending the borders."

"Yeah…as soon as I'm the ruler of the north, my first order of business will be that if anyone sees that little imp, kill 'im." I laughed and Inuyasha joined me, which was a rare sight, indeed.

We settled down after a moment, "First thing in the morning, after this rain dies down, we're going straight to the north castle." I informed Inuyasha. He nodded his head and put his arm around me. We sat in silence, watching the rain fall.

Down. Down. Down…


	13. Chapter 13 Jewels of the Family Spirit

**Kagome's POV**

We had been running all morning before we finally saw the giant wall the surrounded the castle come into view. It was tall and made of something that resembled bricks but was grayish with straw randomly sticking out in some places. The gray color was broken by a large wooden frame. As we got closer, I noticed that it was a frame around a huge door. We slowed to a jog as the door came closer and closer until we were face to face with its worn-down and faded brown wood.

"Inuyasha, I need you to stay here." I said as I lightly touched the door.

"Im not going to let you go in there alone." His tone got defensive. "You have no idea what's in there. It's not safe." He grabbed my arm close to my shoulder and looked closley into my eyes.

I grabbed his forearm with both of my hands and stared back at him. "If they see you, no one will believe that I'm the princess," I whispered soflty.

Inuyashas eyes softened and he curled the corner of his lip downwards. He broke the silence after a moment, "What if they don't believe you even if I'm not there? What then?"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to jump in and save me." I poked him in the chest playfully. He looked at me slightly annoyed with my sarcasm. "Dont worry. I'll be fine." I patted him on the shoulder.

Inuyasha stood at the side of the door, so that when I opened it, no one would see him. I knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. I decided to push the door open regardless of whom may be inside. The door was heavier than it looked, but not heavy enough to faze me. _I would have never been able to open that before. I didn't realize I was so much stronger now..._

The door opened slowly; what was on the other side sickened me. I saw a village that was colorless and, for the most part, broken and lifeless. A few people were either sitting or standing, but not talking. They wore minimal clothing, mostly rags...colorless...lifeless.

"What is it? What do you see?" Inuyasha asked from the shadows behind the door.

I held up my finger without looking at him, signaling for him to wait a moment and I heard him groan. I walked through the door and up to a woman that was sitting on a windowsill. She was looking into the distance, her eyes blank and her body unnervingly still. I turned to see what she was looking at, but I saw nothing that would be remotely interesting, so I turned back toward her.

"Ummm, excuse me," I leaned to the side trying to get into their line of sight. No response. "Ummm...Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face slowly, but her stare was unwavering. I slowly walked away from the strange person, feeling more than a little completely creeped out. I looked toward another woman sitting at the base of dead sakura tree with the same stoic expression. I figured it would be of no use to try and talk to anyone who didn't immedeately notice my presence.

I continued further into the deosolate village unwillingly soaking in everything I saw. After I had been walking for about five minutes in utter silecne, I heard muffled screaming in the distance. I quickly made my way toward it. I looked down an allyway between two of the rundown houses to see a male demon pinning a woman to the wall. He was holding her wrists up with his hands above her head.

"No, no, no, stop!" she cried out.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I shouted. The male demon turned to look at me. He had piercing, blood red eyes, partly shaded by his onyx black bangs that hung in his face, with dangerously long fangs and claws. He took his hands off the woman who immediately fell to the ground on her knees, her arms falling limply at her sides. She tried to crawl away but her wrists were badly burned, making her roll onto her backside and watched as her demon attacker approach me.

"Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing." He walked with sickening smuggness. I took a step backwards in a moment of fear, but regained my posture and glared at him as he all but strutted over to me. _His confidence is going to get him killed_, I thought to myself.

"What were you doing to her?" I demanded.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you." He flashed a wicked smile just before he pushed me against the wall. Reacting instantly, I kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, then smiled evily. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrists with such speed, I had no time to react.

His touch instantly burned the top layer of skin off my wrist. I grinded my teeth, trying desperately to hold back a scream. He glared into my eyes as I struggled. "Big mistake," he growled. He tightened his grip on me and his hands started to glow like hot metal. I could smell my flesh cooking.

I couldn't hold it back any longer; I screamed at the top of my lungs, the air burning my throat as is it came out as a high-pitched wail. The demon let go of me and smacked me in the face. I fell to the ground, but managed to sit up and look at the demon._ Inuyasha, where are you? _My wrists were bloody and hurt like hell had taken its precious time to make sure I was in agony.

"Hurts, dosent it? Stupid girl," he hissed. He grabbed me by the wrist again and allowed his claws to sink into my already bleeding wrists. I screamed again. He pushed me up against the wall again and held both my hands above my head with only one of his hands. He used the other one to lift up my hair on one side and agressivly kiss my neck, letting his sharp teeth drag over the surface of my skin. I wanted to kill him so bad, but my body refused to move out of fear of him hurting me worse. "Let me go." I pleaded firmly.

"Why should I? You're just one half-demon in a dangerous world. Their is no one to protect you." He glared at me. He slowly moved his hand from my head, letting my hair become horribly tangled, down my body, making sure to pause over my breasts before agonizingly..._slowly_...continuing. I was so sickened, but could do nothing. His hand reached the bottom of my skirt, draging his claws on my thigh, he grasped the hem and ever so slowly, began to move it up, never breaking eye contact. _No. Please don't._

"Inuyasha," I whispered and half cried. His expression changed from anger and lust to bewilderment. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha's red outfit approaching fast. I smiled knowing what was about to happen. The demon looked in the direction I was looking.

He let go of my hands and I fell to the ground. "What is this?!" he yelled. "Who in the hell are _you?_"

"How dare you lay your hands on her!" Inuyasha struck him right in the face with his fist, not even bothering to unsheath Tetsusiga. The demon fell backwards, landing on his behind with blood already crawling out of the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha rushed over to me and helped me up.

The demon stood up, snarling, before he attacked Inuyash. _He must have a deathwish. _Inuyasha grabbed the demon's arm and cut it clean off his shoulder with nothing but his claws. I was standing behind him putting pressure on my wounds with the sleeves of my shirt.

I didn't want to look as Inuyasha cut him down with the Tetsusiga. Blood was everywhere and it smelled terrible. Instead, I covered my nose and eyes as Inuyasha escorted me away from the scene.

"Help her," I said weakly, gesturing towards the woman the demon had attacked before sealing his fate by attempting to engage me. Inuyasha did so without complaint.

He helped the woman and me into one of the abandond houses that didn't seem to be in such bad conditition as the others. It was about midday, though it was hard to tell from here. Clouds seemed almost compelled to just hang over the North castle and the small village that was inside its wall.

Inuyasha bandaged my wrists after I rinsed them off. I felt weak and a bit dizzy, so I decided to rest for a while. Inuyasha had no objections with this. _Typical. _I sat down beside the girl; she seemed different from the other villagers who would just stare into oblivion.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Asuki," She said rather blandly. I took a look at her wrists, which were also badly burned. I grabbed some more bandages out of my bag and wrapped them around her wounds.

"So why do you think that demon was attacking us?" I asked.

"Because that's what they do. Since they don't have any women in the army to screw, they come here and rape the women that are left in these villages." Her voice was stiff and cold, sucessfuly making me flinch. _What has happened to this land? Why is everything like this?_

I looked outside and some small children were chasing after each other. One had ears and a tail like me and the other had a big blue star on its forhead. They were screaming and the one with the star had a dead fish in its hand. _Is that a half demon? _

Asuki noticed my staring. "Sometimes the demons get so desperate, they even take the humans, and well...you know what happens." She looked at Inuyasha who gave her a dirty look in return.

I had to give it to her. For just being attacked and almost raped by a demon, she seemed unusually...calm, possibly even a bit cocky. For some odd reason it reminded me of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha let out a slight growl, still stewing about her remark. "Inuyasha, cut it out!" I demanded. He stopped and looked at me, annoyance clouding his eyes. but must have decided that it wasn't worth getting his face slammed into the ground.

Asuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "How do you make him listen to you?" she asked.

"Oh, I dont know, maybe its because he dosen't want to get hurt," I said sarcastically. Her eyes got big and she scooted away from me a few inches.

_What a wimp. _"Would you, by any chance, know how to get to the castle?" I asked.

Asuki looked confused. "Why do you want to know that? No one's been in there since our ruler died ten years ago."

One of the kids outside tackeled the other. The one on bottom, which unsurprisingly was the half-demon, struggled and screamed while the one on top, naturaly the full demon, held him down and reached for the fish.

"Why has no one been to the castle?" I was anxious.

"Because we're waiting for our rightful ruler to come and bring us to our greatest power yet, ruling the all the North and South. Hell, maybe even the West, if we can ever defeat that damn dog demon's army." she said with a wicked tone. I looked at Inuyasha nervously and somewhat scared. Inuyasha stood up and came over beside me, although I remained sitting.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Do you know how to get to the castle or not?" I asked, annoyed that she was unwilling to answer Kagome.

Asuki glared at me, "Yes, I know how to get to the castle." She grunted and crossed her arms.

_She pissing me off. _"Good. Then you're taking us there," I commanded.

She looked at me as if she was imagining my head on a platter. I didn't care though. "Dosen't matter if you get to the castle. They're not going to let you in. Not unless you have the North spirit jewel." She smirked.

"The what?" Kagome asked.

I was anxious to know what she had to say, but I wouldn't let it show.

"There are four spirit jewels. When Inutaisho died, his spirit was dispersed into two spirit jewels. And when Nekoasuai died, his spirit dispersed into two jewels, as well," she explained arrogantly.

"And?" Kagome was so tense I could smell it. Her aura was also changing colors rapidly, signaling to me that she was anxious.

"So, unless you have the Jewel of the North, they're not going to let you in. And besides, even if you did have the jewel, you would have to make it glow."

"Glow?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Unless you're the true heir, it wont glow. If you are, whenever you touch it, it will glow, shining your soul color." She took a deep breath in, "But you two don't look like the heir to anything," she insulted.

_That it! She gonna get it now. _I took her by the collar and lifted her off the ground slightly.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

I hit the ground with such force, I could tell she was mad. Really mad. "What the hell?!" I shouted as I stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, were not going to hurt her. We need to find the jewels so we can get into the castle. Now, how do we find the jewels?" She directed the last bit of her statement at Asuki. I untensed a bit but not completely. Kagome stood up with a confident form.

"I don't know where the jewels are; no one does. As soon as they were created, they vanished. Although, their is an old legend about it. Umm, hold on a sec. Now, how did it go?..." She was mumbling to herself.

**Kagome's POV**

_This might take a while. _I sighed. I looked at Inuyasha with impatience.

Asuki's eyes widened suddenly. "Ah-ha! I remember it! It goes: Kindness, understanding, protection, and patience. When you find there is no difference, you will all have the wisdom to find what you seek." She had her finger in the air and was smiling hugely as if she had just discovered a new species of humans or something. "At least that's what my father told me when I was young." She pointed out.

"What do you think it means?" I looked at Inuyasha, with a troubled expression plastering my face.

"Im not sure," he said, clearly troubled as well.

"I think that my father told me that kindness, understanding, protection, and patience were people. But that's about all I know," she shurgged.

"That's okay. Thank you for helping us. Do you need anything?" I offered.

"No. Just some sleep. It's almost sunset." She pointed toward the window at the already setting sun. Asuki took a seat on the other side of the room while Inuyash and I sat beside each other.

-=[{/\/\}]=-

"Are you sure you're okay. You could have seriously gotten hurt." Inuyasha inspected my wrists for the thousandth time. Several hours had passed and the moon was already high in the sky. Asuki was in the corner, laying on her side facing the wall, so Inuyasha and I just assumed she was asleep.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine, so could you please stop worrying?" I tried to calm him.

"You should have let me come with you!" he carried on a bit loudly.

"Inuyasha, please. You're giving me a headache, could you please keep your voice down? You'll wake up Asuki," I pleaded.

**Asuki's POV**

I laid on my side, unable to sleep due to the couple's endless chatter. Instead, I decided to listen to what that were talking about.

_ This is pointless. All they're talking about is how he should have come with her. Just who is she? She can't be the future ruler of the north. If she is, then this land is doomed. At least I know Inuyasha hasn't taken control of the East yet. _

_ That still leaves me some time..._


	14. Chapter 14 Western Medicine

**Rin's POV**

I sat up in a plush bed with thin pink curtains hanging all around me. At first, everything was blurry, but after I rubbed my eyes a bit, everything came into focus more than I expected. _Why is everything so...clear? _

I moved the covers off my legs and swung them over the side of the bed. I moved the edge of the pink seethrough curtains that hung around me. Although the fabric and bedding gave off a warm glow in the room, through the window shone blue, purple, and grey shadows.

I stood up and walked to the window that overlooked a balcony. I pushed it open with one hand and stepped outside into the crisp morning air. A gust of wind hit me in the face and blew some of my hair to the side.

I stepped to the edge of the balcony, holding onto the railing the went all the way across to either wall. It looked as though the ivy that ran all the way around the hand railing to either side was there purposefuly. It was huge, with a few chairs that were leaned back farther that they looked like they should have been and some exotic purple plants surrounded them. _Must be some kind of fancy chair. I wonder where I am. How did I get here?_

I looked over the edge of the balcony, but that didn't help me identify where I was; it only made me dizzy. I walked back into the room. There was a dark wooden night stand beside the bed and a dresser against the wall right adjacent to it.

Against the wall opposite to the bed was a smaller dresser with a round mirror atop it. A fine wooden chair was pushed underneath. I pulled out the chair with ease and sat down. I picked up a hair brush that was sitting on the surface and put it to my shoulder where my hair would have normally been. But it wasn't there...

I looked up in the mirror and was instantly paralyzed. "Wa-" I dropped the brush. "What am I?" I choked on my own words. I touched one of the animalistic ears on my head only for it to twitch.

I screamed with all the air in my lungs and all the strength in my muscles.I stood up and stumbled backwards, gasping desperately for air.

I touched both of my ears again. They were soft and fuzzy but I had no intention to have them. I fell to my knees, catching myself with my hands. I caught sight of my fingernails. _I have claws?! What am I?!_

Just then, a woman burst through the doors. She stood in the doorway and looked down at me with a grimace. I looked up at her, but didn't move.

"Get off the floor. You're better than this," she commanded.

I froze. _Who is this?_

"Now," she said firmly.

I did as she said and stood up and brushed myself off.

"You woke just in time for dinner. Now, get changed. I will be waiting for you outside the dining hall." And with that, she stepped out the double doors that connected the room to the hallway.

_Who is she and why does she seem so familiar? _I opened a door to what I suspected to be a closet, I was right. It was lined with all of my kimonos that Lord Sesshomaru had brought me. _How did these get here? Where am I?_

I changed into a white kimono with red trim and flowers, careful not to cut the fabric with my claws. It was the first kimono Sesshomaro had given me, thus, it looked exactly like his. It hugged my body warmly giving me comfort but at the same time, it didnt.

I stepped out into the hallway where the lady had told me to meet her. I looked both ways and quietly closed the doors behind me. I could no longer put my hair in a ponytail like I usually did; instead I had it tucked behind my ears with a purple flower I had picked from the plants on the balcony, behind my left, with my bangs hanging in my face. The feeling of my ears being on top of my head was unnearving even, though I was much more alert. Every sound was louder, more crisp.

I rounded a corner and saw hordes of demons flocking into a single room. After the group had filtered, I saw the lady who was waiting for me. She was wearing an elegant white kimono with yellow trimming.

She had a blue cresent moon on her forehed and fur draped over her right shoulder and around her back, gently flowing to the floor. She had a single small purple jagged line on either of her cheeks.

That's when it hit me.

_That's Lord Sesshomaru's mother! What is she doing here?! _I walked to her slowly, trying to sort out everything that had happened.

She opened the door for me and I saw a huge table in the center of the room, covered in a wide variety of food. Demons that resembled Lady Inukimi, and even ones that didn't, were seated at the table, all looking at me.

_Why is everyone looking at me? _Lady Inukimi walked past me and took a seat at the table beside an empty seat which I assumed was mine. I propmtly followed her, trying to hide my face.

Once I was seated, the feasting commenced. _Why are we having a feast? Did something special happen? Is it somebody's birthday, perhaps? _"Lady Inukimi, why was everyone looking at me?" I asked quietly as I could manage. I hadn't touched any of the food on my plate, even though I was starving.

"Miss Rin, I'm sure you are aware of the changes to your appearance, correct?" She had the same emotionless voice as Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes." I answered.

"But you have yet to find an explination as to why. Your father brought you here yesterday, but you were wounded," she explained.

My eyes grew huge and welled up with tears. "My father?" I cried out in shock. "That can't be! He's dead!"

"Yes, I am aware"

"Then...how?"

"Your demon father, Nekoasuai." She looked as though she were holding back anger.

_My...demon...father? But, im a human...right?_

"Neko...asu...ai?" I tried to pronounce his name. "Who is he?" I asked.

"Nekoasuai was Inutaisho's archenemy. As you know, Inutaisho ruled the East and West. But what you did _not_ know is that Nekoasuai ruled the North and South. You, Rin, are the rightful ruler of the South. Your father instructed us to keep you here and train you how to correctly rule over a land until you are old enough to take control of the South." She droned on and on.

_Me? Rule the South? But wait, if Nekoasuai was Inutaisho's archenemy, why did he bring me here, to Lord Sesshomarus castle in the West? It dosent make sense. _"Im not hungry anymore. May I please be excused?" I asked. She nodded her head and I slowly stood up._ I feel dizzy. _The world faded to black. The last thing I remember was the pain of my head hitting the ground.

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha and I had decided to stay another day in the village where Asuki lived before heading off to look for the Jewel of the North. I washed everyones clothes, excluding Inuyashas - he was a bit unwilling to take them off. I got a bath and helped Asuki clean up a bit.

It was almost sunset when I noticed Inuyasha sitting at the base of the tree I was using to hang a clothes line. He looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I walked over to him calmly.

"Nothing." Inuyasha pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and fiddled with it, ripping it to tiny pieces.

"Tell me. I wanna know." I sat down in front of him.

He looked into the distance and sighed. "Your father seems to have this all worked out. He gives us riddles to help us along our journey, and even comes to save our necks a few times. But I've been wondering..." He sighed again.

"Yeah?" I looked at a passing cloud.

"Where does _my_ father fit in to any of this? It seems like he can't help us at all. Like he dosen't care." Inuyasha grimaced.

I shook my head. "No. I believe that your father wants you to find your own path. I think that the reason my father has been so invloved is because we're trying to get me to the North and find the North spirit jewel. Maybe once I'm ruler of the North, we'll head over to the East and, who knows, your father might even be there to greet you," I joked and gave him a reassuring smile.

He tried to hide it, but he smiled, too. "You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"You never know." I shrugged.

He picked up my hand, which was resting in my lap. "Thank you, Kagome. For...always being there." His voice was soft.

"I'm glad." I replied. I leaned toward him, about to give him a kiss on the cheek, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ummm, I hope I'm not interrupting." Myoga was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha blushed and I returned to my original sitting position.

"Oh, hey Myoga. Wadya' doin here?" Inuyasha tried to be as nonchillant as possible, given what was happening only moments before.

"Lord Inuyasha, I came because I was concerened. I have heard that Nekoasuai is here from a past time and that you had encountered him." Myoga waved his tiny arms around in a fright.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

"You, Inuyasha, future ruler of the East, must not be seen consorting with cat demons of the North and South!" He was hysterical.

"Calm down Myoga, it's not as bad as you think." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, but it is. If anyone finds out that you have been cooperating with cat demons, no one will listen to you! Once you become ruler of the East, you must never consort with cat demons." Myoga was ranting.

"About that...You wouldn't happen to know anything about the spirit jewels, would you?" I asked.

He must not have seen me before that moment. He looked at me and his jaw must have dropped at least three times his own body length. "Stay back, you filthy cat demon!" Myoga swung his tiny fists at me, still perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. I grabbed him between my thumb and index finger's claws, careful not to puncture his fragile skin.

"Unhand me, cat!" Myoga wailed.

"Myoga, its me. Kagome." I explained.

He instantly stopped struggling. This time his mouth dropped at the way to the ground, and then some. "Lady Kagome?" He retrieved his bottom jaw and tilted his head to the side.

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm a half cat demon." I said in my cheeriest tone all day. Inuyasha looked at me a little surprised. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just never thought you would be happy about being a half demon," Inuyasha explained.

"Well, I guess I always wanted to know what life was like for you. And now I do. I actually kind of like it. I can't imagine why you would want to become a full demon." I smirked. He shot me a playful glare before shaking his head and smiling.

"Ah-hem." Myoga was trying to get my attention.

"Oh right! Sorry." I dropped Myoga and he hopped up to my neck. He poked me with his nose and sucked out a considerable amount of my blood before I smacked him.

"Worth it." Myoga gloated as he floated down to the ground.

"So, do you know anything?" I promptly asked again.

"What now?"

_Typical Myoga. Not listening. _"The spirit jewels. What do you know about them?" I asked.

"Ahhh, the sprit jewels. I have not heard of those since Nekoasuai died ten years ago." He crossed his arms.

"How exactly did Nekoasuai die?" I interviened.

"Why do you want to know?" he shot back.

"Well, because," I looked up at Inuyasha. "Because he's my father." I finished. Myoga stayed silent. _What no jaw dropping? This is strange._

"I see," he said. "Nekoasuai died on the night his daughter was born. He was protecting the girl's mother and her from Naraku. Naraku sensed his demonic power when he used it to seal the newborn's power, and came to absorb his powers. Naraku wanted his power to seal other demonic power. So, he destroyed him. But fortunately, Naraku did not gain his powers. Instead, the moment he died, they became the spirit jewels of the North and South." Myoga explained.

_It's almost like how Inuyashas father died. Protecting him and his mother. Its strange, how much Inutaisho and Nekoasuai are alike, considering they were archenemys. _I sighed.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much our fathers are alike. Anyways Myoga, about the spirit jewels. Do you know where they are?" I persisted.

"Unfourtanately, no. I do not. But I do believe, Inuyasha, your father left you a clue in the East castle library. That is all he told me." Myoga crossed both pairs of his arms.

"You hear that Inuyasha? Your father did leave a clue." I said happily. Inuyasha smiled an bit.

"Did I miss something?" Myoga asked confused.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha and I said in unison. Myoga shook his head.

"Since there is nothing more we can do here, we might as well go to the Western caslte and see how Rin is doing." I proposed.

"I suppose. But I'm sure she's doing just fine." Inuyasha was making excuses because he didn't want to go to Sesshomaru's castle, I assumed.

"Maybe Sesshomaru has a clue as to where the spirit jewels are." _This might convince him. Actualy, come to think of it, is that what Sesshomaru's 'quest for personal power' was? To find his jewel?_

"If he knew where the spirit jewels were, he would have gotten his long ago. He sure does have some incredible patience." Inuyasha stood up, as did I. Suddenly, it clicked.

_Sesshomaru's endless patience...Inuyasha saving me from the demon...I helped Asuki after she was attacked..._

"That's it!" I screamed.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked, alarmed.

"Sesshomaru is patience! Don't you see? You are protection, I'm kindness, and Rin must be understanding! The riddle!" I exclaimed.

"What does this mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. But now we are definitely going to the West." I said smugly. Inuyasha sighed and agreed.


	15. Chapter 15 Pillar of Light

**Rin's POV**

I awoke in the same bed as before. This time, I did not hesitate; instead, I sprang right up. I looked at myself in the mirror to see that I was still wearing the kimono from the night before.

The sun was casting bright rays of light into the room, making it a bit hard to see. I went into my closet and quickly dressed in an orange and white checkered kimono. I brushed my short hair and stepped out onto the balcony. _If I'm in the West castle, where is my Lord Sesshomaru? _

I sat down on one of the fancy chairs and leaned back…only to sit back up a moment later to someone knocking on the bedroom door. I stood up and rushed over to open the door. It was a servant with a tray of food. _They're bringing me food?_

She set the tray down on the bed; I sat down cross-legged next to it. It was a comfortable bed, but I had had enough sleep in the past few days; I was sure I could stay awake for at least two days without getting tired. But, for some reason, I felt the urge to lay back down and sleep a bit more. _Why do I feel so tired? Is it because I'm a cat now?_

After the servant left the room I picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on the edge. _I need to ask Lady Inukimi about Lord Sesshomaru. I need to see my Lord. But what will he think of me when he finds out that I'm the daughter of his father's archenemy? _

_Will he hate me...?_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I used my Acid Whip to fend off another cat soldier from attacking Jaken. Jaken attacked again, this time taking out an entire row of them. I was bleeding badly and needed to leave the battlefield if I was to survive. I ran as fast as I could manage without damaging myself further.

I slung the Whip, slicing a demon in front of me in half. I jumped over his remains and continued without slowing, astonishingly without being attacked again. When I made it to the edge of the battle, I turned and slung my Whip one last time before taking off for the medical stations. They were already packed to the hilt, but I needed help badly.

A nurse made her way over to me and grabbed my arm. I grunted in pain. I tried to pull away instinctively. She looked up at me with dark purple eyes. _Eyes of a cat…_

"Damn cat demons!" I shouted.

She pulled out a blade and managed to stab me in the abdomen before I was able to cut her down with the Bakusiga. I pulled out the knife, dripping in my blood, and threw it to the ground. I collapsed where I stood.

I only remember bits and pieces, things people said, of what happened after that…

"No, he's lost too much blood! We need to get him to the castle."

"Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru needs help!"

_Why is my mother here? Why…did Rin not make it to the borders like I instructed? If she's dead, I fear I will not have the strength to make it._

**Kagome's POV**

"Inuyasha! Wake up already!" I shouted from outside the house. I had been awake for at least an hour, washing my clothes and taking a bath. I was quite surprised that Inuyasha had not yet woken. I stepped in the door and saw him sleeping peacefully on his side. _Geez, for a dog, you would think he would have better hearing. _I paused in the doorway as an unfamiliar smell assaulted me. It was smoky and slightly sweet. _What is that?_ I headed over to Inuyasha, kneeled down beside him, and grabbed his ear, "Wake up!" I screamed.

He sat up so fast, I didn't even see him move until he had his hand around my wrist and was glaring at me. _Actually, it looks like he's looking right through me…I guess he's still half asleep._

I looked over at Asuki. She was staring at us from across the room. It looked as though she had been up for a few minutes. Her blanket was neatly rolled up beside her pillow and she was standing up, tidying her hair with a small brush. At her feet was a small pot with a trickle of smoke emanating from it. _That must be the source of that smell. Is she cooking something?_

I looked back at Inuyasha, whose hair was badly messed up. I lifted one of my arms to his head slowly and brushed a piece of his hair that was sticking up, laying it flat on his head. His expression remained unchanged. It was starting to get a little unnerving.

"You can let me go now." I yanked my hand away from him.

He let go but still didn't stop looking at me. He took in a deep breath and looked around the room, before collapsing back onto his sleeping pallet.

"Inuyasha!" I squealed. I lifted his head up with my hand. When I leaned over him, I felt my head swim. The dizziness made my stomach hurt. I turned around and saw Asuki smiling wickedly.

I looked down at the pot at her feet. _She poisoned the air! We've been drugged!_ "But, w-why?" I asked shakily.

"Because," she explained, "I can't take the chance of having you following me," she scowled. She grabbed a wooden beam and charged me, swinging it at my head. My reflexes were dulled by the drug; I couldn't dodge it fast enough. It connected with the side of my head.

I felt my head hit the ground, thankfully still attached to my body. The last thing I saw was a blurry image of her feet walking out the door.

Then…darkness...

**Inuyasha's POV**

I opened one eye but everything was blurry. I had to blink a few times before everything came into focus. There was a small ray of sunlight shining through the window. I looked around the rest of the room. That's when I noticed Kagome on the floor, a small pool of blood under her head.

"Kagome!" I rolled over onto my hands and knees and crawled over to her. "Kagome!" I whimpered. I placed my hand on her cheek and her nose twitched. I breathed a sigh of relief. I moved her hair and examined her wound. _Already healed._

Her eyes flittered open and she shot up. "Where is she?" She looked around frantically. She must have been talking about Asuki.

"I…I don't know." Only then did I really notice that she was missing. "Do you think whoever did this to us has her?" I asked.

"No. She _is _the one who did this," she explained with a grim tone.

"But, why?" I asked only slightly shocked.

She gave me an uncertain look. "I don't know. She said that she didn't want us following her or something." She sighed.

_It doesn't make any sense. Why would she do this to us?_

"I think we should just get going. It's already in the late afternoon hours and we need to get to the castle," she insisted.

"I guess that means we should be going then, not talking." I smirked.

She took off running faster than I had ever seen her go. _She must really want to see Rin. _I would almost say that I struggled to keep up.

_Almost. _

We had been running for nearly two hours when she abruptly stopped in front of me. I almost ran right smack into her. "Dammit Kagome! Don't stop like that!" I yelled.

She was staring at the sky with a glassy look on her face. _I'll bet she didn't even hear me._

"Kagome!" I spouted.

She still didn't move.

I took a step towards her and she quickly looked at me with huge, deep, piercing purple eyes.

I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I stared at her trying to resist the demon inside her. I stood up and ran to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and trying to comfort her. _Is this what it was like when I was being transformed into a demon by Kaguya's mirror?_

Jagged blue slits appeared on her cheeks and her claws grew longer and sharper than normal.

"Kagome! Why is this happening? Why isn't Totosai's glove working?" I pleaded. She pushed me to the ground with only one hand. Her body suddenly began to grow at a startling rate. She was gaining height and mass by the second.

I couldn't move, or even breathe. I just stared at her completely shocked. Kagome had transformed into a cat demon! An actual cat, with four legs. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

She took off running to the northwest. I looked up in the direction she had been gazing into only moments ago.

There was a bright, white beam of light rising from somewhere on the ground into the sky, like a pillar. That was the last thing I saw before I, too, felt myself begin to transform. Only this time, it was different. I felt my body grow at least 10 times the size I was a moment ago. _What's happening to me?_

I could feel the blood coursing through my veins. I couldn't see any part of my body, but I could feel it.

I was a dog demon.

**Rin's POV**

It had been a particularly long day. Nobody would talk to me for more than a minute and especially not about why I was a cat demon.

"Dammit!" I grumbled to myself. _A bad habit I have picked up from Inuyasha._ I had just been told to go back to what they kept referring to as "my room".

"I don't live here. Don't call it my room." I challenged. I had also recently been showing signs of a short temper. I figured it was part of the being a half demon thing, but I wasn't sure.

The maid bowed her head and shooed me away.

"Uggg," I sighed. I walked as slowly as possible, trying to remember the way back to the room. _Right, then third one on the right, then two to the left._ I opened the door I was currently standing in front of. Definitely not my room. _Great, now even I'm calling it my room_.

I slowly closed the door, trying to make as little noise as I could manage. I was walking around in the castle, looking for my room for at least five minutes, when I finally found a balcony I could rest on.

I stepped outside and looked up. My balcony was about thirty feet above me. "How did I get all the way down here? I didn't even go down any stairs," I sighed.

I looked at the sky, which was blanketed in clouds. I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt an extremely powerful demonic energy take over my body. I forced my eyes open and saw a pillar of white light in the distance.

My whole body ached and I felt the power expanding me…literally. The balcony cracked under my weight. I used my back legs to spring off of the balcony and land on my paws on the ground.

I took off running without control, terrified of what might happen.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I sat up on the bed I was resting on. I felt a great demonic surge of power. _What is this? _I grabbed Tenseiga and used it to steady myself. The clothes I wore were singed and ripped around the edges. My armor was cracked and was no longer of any use to me.

I grabbed it and ripped it off, its now shattered pieces landing noisily on the hard floor. I picked up Bakusaiga and put it at my side with Tenseiga.

Just then, a maid walked in the room and immediately bowed her head. "Is there anything I can get you, my lord?" she asked, only to flatter.

"What is the intense demonic power I'm sensing? Has anything in particular happened that I should know about?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She looked at me in shame, thought it was obvious she was hiding something.

"Tell me. Now." I demanded.

"I'm sorry my lord, I cannot." She was trembling with fear, but managed to stay her ground and steady her voice. I could use more servants like this, which is one of the main reasons I didn't kill her right then and there.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, and I am the one who could easily kill you right now, if I should choose to. But I am giving you this one last chance. Tell me what it is you're hiding." I kept my face and voice firm and emotionless.

"That girl really has made you soft. Sesshomaru." My mother walked in and shooed the maid away.

"Have you come here to patronize me or have you come to give me the information I seek?" I kept the rage hidden behind my voice.

"Now, Sesshomaru. The maid was ordered by me to not tell you anything without my permission. I had a problem that needed my attention."

"A problem?" I asked.

"One of our balconies was broken and was threatening to fall at any moment."

"But that still doesn't explain this sudden surge in demonic energy." I scowled.

"No. It does not. But _how_ the balcony broke might just interest you."

I looked at her in disgust before removing the hateful expression off of my face.

"Yesterday, Nekoasuai brought us an unexpected gift. He instructed us to keep her at the castle," she explained.

"How dare you even _let_ that demon step foot in my castle!" My eyes flashed red.

"Calm down now, Sesshomaru. What he brought to us might interest you. Although, she jumped off the balcony a few minutes ago." She played with her fluff.

"What do you mean, mother?" I asked expecting an answer.

"I mean, Nekoasuai brought us that girl that you requested to the battlefields. Rin, I believe she was called," she said as innocently as possible.

I clenched my fists and felt as though I wanted to punch through a wall. But I immediately lost all my strength when I processed what she just said. "J-Jumped off the balcony?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, don't act so defeated; you look absolutely pathetic. Now, come. There is much work to be done." She turned and walked out the door.

I fell to my knees. "No. She wouldn't do that." I tried to convince myself. I stood up and quickly walked out the door and down the hallway. I made my way to the balcony and saw both demons and humans working to fix the crack.

I stepped onto the balcony and went to edge. I looked over and expected to see... No I couldn't even bring myself to think it. Nothing. I felt relief, but nothing to help my confusion.

I turned to go back into the castle, but I felt as though something grabbed my shoulder and spun my back around.

My demonic power welled up inside me and I transformed without warning. _What the hell?_ I couldn't control my body and went running toward a pillar of white light in the distance.

My mother came up behind me in her demonic form. "Sesshomaru, I understand you are upset, but this is unacceptable. Contain yourself!" She scolded. Only then did she catch up to me and was running beside me. Her eyes widened when she realized...

I was a great deal bigger than her.

She skidded to a stop and simply stared at me as I disappeared into the distance.

**Inukimi's POV**

_It must be his father's doing. There is no other explination for his transformation. I guess I should have explained that the girl was not dead. Silly me, it must have slipped my mind. _I looked up into the overcast sky.

"I hope you know what you're doing."


	16. Chapter 16 Lockets

**Inutaisho's POV**

"Are you sure it is time?" Nekoasuai asked me, although I could not completely see his face.

"Yes." I answered firmly.

I looked down on the land and saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had already made it to the gathering place where the light met the Earth.

"They should be here at any moment." He and I both noticed Rin and Sesshomaru quickly approaching.

They skidded to a stop and stood idle, waiting for us to release the demonic power over them.

"It is time." Nekoasuai put on a brave face although I could tell he was unsure.

I nodded to give him reassurance.

We released the power and the light subsided. We carefully made our way down to the surface and watched as our offspring transformed back into their weakest forms.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was now back in my original form. I looked down at my hand just to make for certain I was back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief.

I looked up from my hand to see Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms. It looked as though the girl had collapsed and he was comforting her. I shook my head in dissapproval.

Only then did I look to my side and see her, laying face down on the ground.

"Rin!" I rushed over to her side and lifted her head up.

I must admit I was a bit surprised to find myself doing the exact same thing as Inuyasha, but I didn't have time to worry about such things. I held her in my arms, watching her intently, willing her to open her eyes. I held my breath. Her eyes slowly flittered open and I breathed out, relieved.

"Ahhem," A figure standing in the middle of the clearing obviously wanted our attention.

I refused to look up at him; instead, I kept my focus on Rin. "Rin? Are you alright?" I moved my hand to her cheek.

"Yes." She looked up at me but immediately looked away. I could smell her uncertainty.

Confused to no end, I whispered with a slight sadness in my voice. "Rin..."

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing up, looking at us. They, too, were ignoring the demons that stood in the center of the clearing in favor of making sure the other was unharmed.

Rin refused to say anything and kept her eyes away from me.

I helped her stand up. I looked at the figures standing before us. My eyes grew twice the size they were moments ago. _How had I not smelled him?!_

"Father," I said trying to control the surprise and anger in my voice. Inuyasha looked just as shocked as I would have, had I not surpressed my emotions.

Inutaisho gave me a stern look and Nekoasuai looked at Rin.

"Rin. Stay behind me." I instructed. I knew my father was strong, as was Nekoasuai, but I'd be damned before I let either one lay a finger on her.

She looked up at me with uncertain eyes before nodding and rushing behind me. She stood behind my right leg, holding some of my clothes in her hands, looking frightened at my father.

"Might I ask what you're doing here, Father?" I asked with warning in my voice.

"Settle down, Sesshomaru, we come bearing no ill-willed intentions," he explained calmly.

"F-father?" Inuyasha stuttered, taking a step toward him. Kagome held a firm grasp on the sleeve of his kimono.

Nekoasuai turned to look at them and I could have sworn I saw him smile as he made his way to them.

Kagome bowed her head, as did Inuyasha, reluctantly though, I might add.

She was now as tall as my hips. I placed my hand on the back of Rin's head as if to tell her "It's okay." She looked up at me and I almost smiled.

Almost.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_But how is this possible? _I slightly trembled in excitment.

"Father? Is that really you?" I stuttered.

"Do not act so surprised, Inuyasha," he said in a tone frighteningly simular to Sesshomaru's.

Kagome and Nekoasuai were calmly walking over to Sesshomaru and Rin. I almost felt scared for him and Kagome, knowing that if he got too close to Rin, Sesshomaru would not hesitate to attack.

Inutaisho saw the worry in my eyes, "Do not worry. His attacks would be in vain. Our bodies are not of this world," he explained.

_This cannot be happening, _I thought to myself. He led me over to where Kagome and Nekoasuai were, in front of Sesshomaru and Rin.

Rin was still cowering behind Sesshomaru, who looked like he would kill anybody who so much as reached for her. I knew the feeling, but I also knew that Kagome knew what she was doing, which I couldn't exactly say the same for Rin.

Nekoasuai droped down into a squat and held out his hand for Rin.

At first she looked frightened but he gave her a reassuring look. She stepped out from behind Sesshoamru and toward Nekoasuai.

"Rin," Sesshomaru hissed.

Rin looked up at him and shook her head reassuringly. Sesshomaru grimmaced and let her proceed.

She slowly walked over to Nekoasuai and looked him straight in the eye. _She's got a backbone, I'll give her that._

She looked as though she was about to cry and flung herself into his arms. She pouted a couple times before breaking the embrace.

Sesshomaru looked almost as sad as Rin did. Seeing her cry must have been too much for him.

Kagome then kneeled down beside Nekoasuai and must have also expected a hug. She held out her arms and Rin gave her a tight hug in return.

"So, why are you here?" I looked at my father.

He turned toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. Just by the touch of his hand, I could tell he was a great deal stronger than me. His armor almost completely covered his upper body and looked extremely heavy. He moved as if it were weightless,

"We have come to explain to you why we have done what we have done and why." He took his hand off me and I felt my muscles relax once again.

-={[/\/\]}=-

**Rin's POV**

Sesshomaru's father had led us back to his castle and to a room where we could talk privately without interruption.

It had been a strange and exausting day for everyone. Though, Inutaisho and Nekoasuai didn't seem affected by time or how much they exerted themselves; they never seemed to get tired.

"Why have you come down to us?" Sesshomaru asked with distrustful eyes. Inuyasha nodded his agreement. I stayed close to Kagome after being told she was, in fact, my sister.

Kagome and I sat while everyone else refused to. _Everyone must be pretty high strung if they don't even want to sit down._

Inutaisho looked out an enourmous arched window at the moon before answering. "We have been watching you from the very start and we have decided that now that all of your powers have been revealed, it was time to guide you through the rest of it." He gave a grim smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm assuming you have found that you, Inuyasha, are Protection, Kagome, you are Kindness, Sesshomaru, you are Patience, and Rin, you are Understanding. Have you not?" He looked at each one of us as he said our names.

Sesshomaru looked at me for a split second and then to his father and Nekoasuai, "I do not understand," he said calmly.

"Come. All of you, and I will explain." Nekoasuai called us over.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both already standing close to them. Kagome stood up and took my hand and we walked over to them.

Inutaisho walked over to Kagome facing the south, back to the north. He then put me facing Kagome, back to the south. Nekoasuai turned Inuyasha facing the west, back to the east. Sesshomaru, seeing the pattern of our placement, refused to let himself be touched. Instead, he went to his spot facing Inuyasha in the east, back to the west.

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru, you always were the stubborn one." Inutaisho said sarcastically.

I almost lost my composure and from the looks of it, so did Kagome and Inuyasha.  
>Sesshomarus was as expressionless as ever. Though, upon looking at him, I felt as though he hated me for being this half demon abomination. I quickly adverted my eyes away from him, fighting back tears.<p>

"Now, clear your minds of all thoughs and take each others hands." Inutaisho insructed.

I looked over to Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed and already hand in hand with Kagome.

Sesshomaru did not have his hand held out for Kagome.

I looked up at him with slightly wet eyes. His hand was outstreached for me to grab, but I could not bring myself to take it.

He looked at me with his emotionless face. I absolutely hated that I could not tell what he was thinking.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

_Why is she...crying? _I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

"Rin." I whispered, looking down into her sad brown eyes.

She refused to look back.

"Rin, what is the matter?" I asked.

She shook her head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Rin, please. Tell me what is the matter." I begged.

She sobbed once and covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at us, but when I shot a glare in their direction, their eyes quickly turned the other way.

Inutaisho and Nekoasuai both walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

I kneeled down beside Rin, who was still quietly sobbing into her hands. I looked at her and put my hand on her back.

"Rin. Please," I begged. It killed me to see her like this.

"Im s-sorry." She cried harder.

I gritted my teeth. "Rin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"You don't have to pretend." She sobbed. "I know you hate me!" She stared straight into my eyes. _How could she think I hate her. Why?_

"Rin, I do not hate you." I couldn't hide the pain back any longer; it showed through in my eyes, something only Rin would see.

"You...don't?" She wimpered.

I pulled her into my arms. "I could never hate you." I was down on my knees now.

She buried her face into my shoulder and I wrapped both my arms around her. I could feel a tear welling up in the corner of my eye.

I was intent on not letting it slip out, but, having never cried in my life, I hadn't the slightest idea on how to keep it in. I shut my eyes tight. It slid down my face.

I do not know if it was because my pride was wounded because she thought I _hated_ her, or the fact that she was crying in my arms.

What power did this frail human girl hold over me, The demon Lord of the Western Lands? The normally emotionless Sesshomaru that the world had come to know was suddenly gone when she entered his mind.

Either way, it did not matter.

What mattered was that she was safe.

Safe...

**Nekoasuai's POV**

I leaned over to Inutaisho, "Looks like he inherited some of traits, ehh?" I nudged him in the arm.

"Do shut up." He shoved me right back.

"Ummm, excuse me." Kagome shifted her eyes back and forth between us. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you guys supposed to be "archenemys"?" She put the last two words in air quotes.

I looked at Inutaisho, "I guess we have to tell them now, huh?" I slouched slightly. "I was hoping we could tell them after we did the _thing._"

He rolled his eyes and began to explain. "A long time ago-" Kagome cut him off with a sudden burst of laughter.

"I'm so sorry; it's just so...so fairy tale. 'Once upon a time' sort of thing." She laughed again.

_Disrespectful girl. I'm going to have to have a talk with her mother._

Inutaisho simply nodded. "Anyways, a long time ago-"

She burst out laughing again. Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve and gave a dissaproving shake of the head. She quickly quieted down.

At that moment, Sesshomaru and Rin walked over to us. Sesshomaru had his hand on her shoulder. Neither of them said anything, so Inutaisho continued the story of our past.

"Back before any of you even exsisted...Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, any of you...Nekoasuai and I weren't know as enemys. If fact, we were actually known as...allies, for lack of a better word."

"Friends? You guys were friends?" Inuyasha raised a brow in disbelief.

"That is...until Asuki attacked me." I finished Inutaishos explination.

"Asuki?!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said in alarm.

"But, she's just a human!" Kagome protested.

"Yes. Because I had to seal her powers." I explained.

They both looked at each other in astonishment.

"Since I did not know that it was Asuki who attacked him first, I was furious with Nekoasuai and foolishly attacked him." He looked at the ground in shame.

"We were known as enemys from that point on. We would assemble armies of demons and attack each other," I continued for him.

"The fighting only settled down for a little bit when Sesshomaru was born. I didn't have time to gather, let alone lead any armies, for at least three years." He showed no emotion.

"But after those three years were up, Inutaisho attacked me. I was not prepared, nor were my defenses. I escaped on the full moon and met your mother, Kagome." I explained with a smile as I looked at her.

"Nekoasuai returned on the next full moon but was unable to avoid my attackes. He fled once again on the same full moon as he returned. That was the last time I ever saw him."

"Ahh, yes. Because I had threatened Ryokusei to attack you. Although he stalled for a long time collecting enough power to challenge you, he didn't actually attack until I was gone." I paused.

"When I returned, I was informed that Inutaisho had been killed by a human. I was beyond astonished that you had died by a human's hand, protecting your half demon offspring at that, until I heard you were also badly injured at Ryokusei's hand, that is."

"I came to power, but was never completely satisfied. That's when I met your mother, Rin." I looked at her and smiled.

She didn't smile back, but she didn't frown, either.

"I was happy only for a short time, though. Naraku challenged me and I knew just from his aura that I would not survive. I sent you with some of my most trusted gaurds to find you a good home. Your mother was unaware, but during the battle with Naraku, she jumped in front of one of his attacks and was killed. I, too, lost my life in that battle." I grimaced.

"But before we were killed, back when we were friends, we used some of our power to create the lockets." Inutaisho expression lightened.

"Lockets?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Lockets." I said

I gestured for them to once again take each others hands.

"Ahhh, remember thoes days? Trying to kill each other? Those were that days, ehh?" I nudged Inutaisho in the arm.

"Yes, until we both died." He pointed out grimly.

"True. True." I agreed.

They hesitated only for a moment, but then did what they were told. Inuyasha and Kagome already in positition took eachothers hands. Sesshomaru and Rin grabbed each others hands and then connected with Kagome and Inuyasha.

They all closed their eyes. In front of Inuyasha began to glow yellow. In front of Kagome glowed pink, in front of Rin, orange, and in front of Sesshomaru, green.

A few moments passed. The light got so intense I could no longer look at it. I shut my eyes tight. I waited for the light to completely dissappear before I opened them again.

Suspended in midair in front of each of them was a gloden locket. They were all hesitant, but they grabbed them.

Kagome, being from the future, was the first one find out how to open her locket.

"I don't get it. Its completely black. What is this for?" She was full of questions.

"It's your spirit jewel." Inutaisho said.


	17. Chapter 17 How to Say Goodbye

**Kagome's POV**

"Our spirit jewels?!" I asked in surprise. "But aren't they supposed to be, you know, _JEWELS_?"

"They are jewels. You just have to figure out how to use your own power to make them shine." Inutaisho explained.

We all looked at the pendants hanging off fine golden chain. I opened mine up again and touched the dark surface with my fingertip. It was cold and textureless, much like glass.

Rin stood beside Sesshomaru and yawned loudly. I instantly felt the urge to yawn, as well. I stretched my arms in the air and yawned quietly.

"It's getting late. You look tired." Inuyasha was quick to confirm the obvious.

"You will all stay here for the night." Inutaisho held a firm composure, not seeming to be tired like the rest of us.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure you will have no trouble finding rooms for them. It had been quite empty since my passing to the other side." He confessed.

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, but did not move. The look in his eye was calling for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped over to him. Sesshomaru whispered something under his breath and the two nodded at each other. After what felt like forever, Inuyasha walked back over to me.

"What was that about?" I whispered.

"It was nothing," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Your lying; I can tell," I protested, my voice rising slightly above a whisper now.

"Kagome, trust me, it was nothing. Nothing you should be concerned about, anyway," he reassured.

"Are you coming or not?" Sesshomaru mumbled from beside the tall door he was holding open for Rin to pass through. Inuyasha and I nodded our heads and walked toward the door.

Inuyasha and I decided to stay in the same room. As did Sesshomaru and Rin. Although, I'm sure Sesshomaru just wanted to keep an extra close eye on her after the events of tonight.

I quietly shut the door behind me after making sure Sesshomaru was gone with Rin. Sesshomaru lead her into the room down the hall from us.

"Today has been too much," Inuyasha commented as he flopped down on the king-sized bed and shut his eyes.

"Get up, Inuyasha. You can't sleep like that," I called to him as I walked into the closet, hoping to find something to sleep in.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" he protested, still laying sideways on the bed.

"Because I have to sleep there, too." I said seductively as I poked my head out of the closet, making sure not to reveal more than my head and shoulders.

I resumed undressing. I heard Inuyasha get off the bed but nothing more. I once again looked out of the closet and looked around, holding nothing more than a cloth robe around my chest and torso.

"Inuyasha?" I looked around, confused. I whipped around as I caught his scent behind me.

I screamed as he playfully tackled me to the ground, making sure not to harm me in any way.

"Inuyasha!" I giggled, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me with passionate eyes, and I felt my breath sucked right out of me as he kissed me. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked, to regain his breath.

"Inuyasha." I pronounced it slowly and in a softer voice than I knew I had. I looked deep into his golden eyes, searching for a reason to his actions.

"Kagome, I..." He trailed off. He rolled off of me, allowing me to move to a sitting position.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked, desperately wanting to taste his sweetness once more.

"It's just... I... We haven't seen each other in over three years. It just feels like this is... A bit... Premature, don't you?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

I stood up, "Well, if that's how you feel!" I raised my voice louder than I probably should have. I quickly ran to the bedside and pouted slightly a couple times, tears threatening to take hold of me.

"Kagome, that's not what I meant!" He ran after me.

"Oh yeah?! Then what _did_ you mean? You're the one who kissed _me_!" I pouted again. I walked past him and over to the bed where I sat down in near defeat, nothing but a robe wrapped around me.

He followed once again, "I didn't mean that I didn't want to. I just... I didn't know if _you_ wanted to. I didn't want to force you into anything..." He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, that much was obvious.

"You think _I_ didn't want to?" I whispered. I stood up and got as close to him as our bodies would allow. I reached my hand up to his fragile face and slipped my slim fingers into his hairline.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me questioningly but somewhat lustfully into my brown eyes.

"Yes. I... I want you." I whispered, more of a plea than a seduction. "I need you."

He looked at me for an intensely long moment before slowly leaning down to kiss me. With my right hand I slid my fingers through his long silky hair, talk about having a silver lining. With my left I grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. As soon as I sat down, I pulled him on top of me, still kissing him deeply.

He slowly moved his left hand down my body, sending chills of pleasure through me. I slightly smiled mid-kiss.

His kisses slowly made their way away from my mouth and down to the crease of my shoulder. He pulled me up for only a moment to pull the robe down, exposing my breasts for him to touch as he pleased.

His eyes grew full of lust as he spotted them, with his mouth he began licking them, and with his free hand, began to playfully rub the other.

I let out a moan of pleasure making him hesitate for a moment to kiss me once again.

His gentle hands opening up the robe for him to see all that was his.

I grabbed the shoulder of his kimono and pulled it down, as well as the other. I grabbed the parts where his kimonos jacket parted in the middle and opened them up anxiously.

He quickly shook it off. It landing on the floor, before hastily returning to me. His bare chest rubbing against mine made for all the more pleasure.

Things quickly heating up, he made his way down, licking my belly button and then just a little further. I moaned louder as his tongue teased me.

He played around with me for a minute, sometimes slightly nibbling on me in anxiety. My back arching as his tongue attempted to go deeper, but only teasing.

He slipped off his pants exposing himself to me completely. Not that I had never seen him like this before, except this time it seemed twice the length.

He positioned himself on top of me, holding his mass up with his arms. He leaned down to kiss me as he let the tip touch, only to pull away a moment later.

"Why must you tease me like this?" I moaned.

"I am Inuyasha. Tis' what I am," he said sarcastically as he slid himself inside me.

I gasped in a moment of pain, but quickly subsided as he began a steady pace of thrusts. After a moment he began picking up speed and force. He was only getting faster as the time passed.

I gripped the sheets as he thrusted in and out harder and harder each time. As it went on for quite a while, I had almost completely pulled the sheets off the bed.

"Inu-yAshaAA," I reached my hand up and took hold of the strands of hair he always kept separated and pulled him down onto me. I rolled him under me to where I was on top of him.

He continued to slide in and out with ease, although I could tell, his stamina was draining.

I grinded myself on him which seemed to be for much more pleasure as, he also could not hold in the moaning. We went until we reached a point where we could no longer. He let himself spill out inside me, and I, onto him.

He had very little energy to even pull himself out and lay down.

I managed to blow out the candle that lit the room and lay down beside him, resting my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his strong heartbeat slow to a normal pace. "Inuyasha? You still awake?"

He didn't move but managed to respond, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you." I said at last.

He put his other arm around me on rolled onto his side to face me. He looked into my eyes before hugging me, burying his face into my neck. "I love you, too, Kagome." He squeezed me tighter as he said it.

I could hear the sound of his heart beat increase as I confessed to him. Now it was beginning to slow once again. It was soothing and soon found myself asleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I had taken Rin into the bedroom down the hall from where Inuyasha and Kagome decided to spend the night together. Kami only knows what they're doing.

Rin was still a little shaken up about the recent events and cried herself to sleep in my arms.

As of right now, she still layed asleep curled up to my 'fluff', as she liked to call it.

"How could she even think that I could hate her?" I whispered to myself, still trying to find the logic behind her reasoning, and stroking her hair as I did so.

"Lord Sesshomar… help me!" She cried out in her sleep.

"I'm right here, Rin." I stroked her hair and looked down at her.

She looked up at me with terrified eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly, and proceeding to cry some more.

"Sessho-maru," she cried through hiccup breaths.

"Yes, Rin? What is it? I'm right here." My efforts to soothe her were in vain.

"Why-why did you l-leave me?" She stuttered, managing to find her voice, despite her erratic breathing pattern.

"What?" I asked.

"In- in m-my dream. Y-you left m-me! Why did you leave me?!" She cried out in sheer terror.

"Rin." I put my arm around her. "I would never leave you." I shut my eyes and believed my words with all my heart, hoping that she would to.

"You...You won't?" She asked, her tear filled eyes looking up at me.

"I promise." I held her tighter.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She nuzzled her face into my neck.

It was a pleasant feeling indeed, her in my arms, the feeling of her heart beat, safe. It was something I had wanted ever since I saved the girl from Naraku, after I realized how much power she held over me. Even made me come to her rescue and forget Naraku.

Although, I restrained myself from doing so, she would have been confused and there was never any real need for comforting her other than now, that she clings to me as if she were to let go and I would vanish.

But I would never leave her side. Not even if it cost me my own life. Ever since my mother had brought her back to life with the meido stone after she was killed in the underworld due to my foolish choice to bring her to my mothers castle, I swore to myself I would protect her with my life, even if it cost me mine, and that when she had come of age, I would take her to be my mate.

Though it seemed a rather perverted idea at the time, it was steadily becoming less so.

She soon fell asleep once more, my arms caressing her into a blissful sleep.

"I am sorry, my brother, but I am afraid that I will not be able to make our meet." I whispered just before I let the sleep that had been calling my name for the past few days took hold of me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I awoke the next morning to the light of the sun's rays shining on my face. I sat up cautiously and rubbed at my eyes. It looked as though Kagome had opened the huge arched window in our room.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, careful to keep the sheets over my unclothed torso, as a precaution if anyone were to walk in at that moment.

"Kagome?" I called out.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She walked out of the bathroom with a pink bath towel was wrapped around her body, coming dangerously close to her private area, with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Don't you think you should wear something not so...short? I mean, what if somebody were to walk in right now?"

She pulled the tooth brush out. "Relax, the door has a lock on it. Nobody's going to get in here without having to break down the door first." She smiled and shook her head. She resumed the brushing of her teeth after she finished her statement.

"Right. But still... It would make me feel better if you did." I said, my dog demon instincts kicking in, I felt this uncontrollable need to keep her away from any other males other than me.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine." She insisted.

"Kagome, please." I begged, not wanting to lash out on her for her disobedience.

She rolled her eyes and made her way back into the bathroom.

_Why can't she ever just listen to me for once?!_

"I'm going to go look for Sesshomaru, okay?" I called to her.

She poked her head out the door of the bathroom, "Sesshomaru? Why?"

"I just need to talk to him about something." I grabbed my pants and hastily pulled them on. I pulled my white top on, followed by the red. I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure there were no signals as to what had happened the previous night.

"When will you be back?" She could be heard with toothpaste in her mouth.

"Not sure." I responded. "Just, see you in a little bit." I turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're forgetting something!" She spit out the toothpaste that was in her mouth and rinsed.

I instantly looked down to see if she meant I was missing an article of clothing. "Oh, yeah. Tetsusiga. Thanks for reminding me."

The old sword was leaning on a coffee table in our room. I picked it up and inspected it for a moment before putting it at my side.

"That's not what I was talking about." She walked to me and leaned up to kiss me.

I put my arm around her to ensure she wouldn't fall, our lips interlocking. She was a bittersweet mystery, but I loved her, every inch or her, from the tip of her fragile toes to every little hair on her head.

She pulled away and looked at me with her chocolate eyes.  
>"Now aren't you glad I reminded you? You almost walked out of here without kissing me goodbye." She touched my nose with the tip of her finger.<p>

I grabbed her hand before she could pull it away.

"Oh, you must let me go, kind sir," she giggled.

"Yeah? Why is that? You got somewhere better to be?" I played along.

"Oh, yes, indeed." She paused and placed the back of her free hand on her forehead, "I must get back to the one I love."

"Well I'm not sure if I approve of that." My sarcasm was obvious.

"Must he be approved by you?"

"Yes. Tell me who is this one that you speak of? Is he handsome?" I smirked.

"Very. He's also funny and strong when he needs to be. He has a terrible temper and isn't very good at getting along with other people. He has an older brother with an even worse temper!" She laughed and so did I.

"Well, I like the sound of this man you speak of, but I don't know how I feel about this 'brother' character." I played with a lock of her hair, twirling it in between my fingers.

"Oh, he's much more than a man. He's a half demon," She barely got the last word out before she was kissing me once again.

We pulled away but she remained looking into my eyes.

"I really must be going now." I hugged her one last time before walking out the door and shutting it quietly.

Sesshomaru was a ways down the hallway so I decided to run to him. "Sesshomaru!" I called to him.

He stopped walking and slowly turned to face me with his emotionless, cold eyes. "Yes?" He asked in his deep, flat voice.

"I couldn't make it last night. Is he still here?" I asked.

"I could not make it either. I do not smell him in the castle... Perhaps he is in the garden. Our father always did love flowers." _This is unusual. Why is he speaking to me nicely?_

"Flowers?" _My father liked flowers?_

"Yes. It was something he started doing after he met your mother." _And there's the insult._

"Are you tryin' to say something?" I asked cautiously.

"No." He shook his head, "I am simply saying that it is one of his more unusual qualities."

I mentally face-palmed. I couldn't tell if he was meaning something else, his voice was emotionless, making it hard to tell.

We walked in silence out into the garden where our father was kneeled down beside a wilting iris.

"You should really take care of your gardens, Sesshomaru. Flowers are a highlight to this world and I am ashamed to say that my son cares not of them." His deep, raspy voice reverberated through the air.

There was a long pause before anything else was said. I assumed that Sesshomaru was contemplating our fathers advice.

"What's your favorite flower?" I broke the silence.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Lavender. It was your mother's favorite, as well," he said in a kind voice. "But that is not why you came here." He said matter-of-factly.

"No." Sesshomaru responded in a frighteningly similar voice.

I knew it was true, but I didn't want to say goodbye. I had never gotten a chance to get to know him and I wanted it so desperately.

"How much longer do you have?" I asked anxiously, with a sadness.

He merely shook his head.

The defeat showing through my eyes; I frowned. "So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered grimly, but I could tell by the way he said it, he wanted to say something more but was unable to find the words.

Nothing was said for a painfully long time and I was starting to get fidgety.

"I'm proud of you both," he said at last before a woman's figure emerged from a pure white light behind him.

She was thin but not enough to look ill, with a gown of pure light flowed gently down her body and onto the ground. She looked up at my father and smiled like nothing could ever come between her and him.

In truth, nothing ever could. I knew exactly how my father felt about her, because it was the same way I felt about Kagome, like the sun and moon would pale in comparison, that the soothing sound of the oceans water would be nothing more than an extension of her voice, and that her beauty would radiate through the air like the sun's rays. Nothing could ever stop love from working its way into your heart. Once loves hand has grabbed you by the ankle, there is no knife sharp enough to cut you free. It is unmistakable and no way to fake it.

My mother locked her warm, gentle eyes on him and grabbed his arm with her fragile hands, him, turning to gaze into them as if watching the wind blow tall grass in an open field on a clear day.

He placed the flower that was in his hand gently behind her ear. And it was in that moment that I felt like I had never spent a day without either of them, like I had never been hurt or even the slightest bit sad.

The wind blew in my direction, carrying the scent of lavender and fresh morning dew. I inhaled deeply and somehow, in one of the saddest moments I will ever know, smiled.

"Thank you." I murmured, as they walked away into the blinding light, arm in arm, hand in hand.

And in that moment, they were gone with the light.

"Your mother was very beautiful." Sesshomaru commented.

I wasn't sure what to think of his statement, so, instead, I did not answer.

We turned to walk back inside the castle simultaneously, brushing past the rose bushed by the doors that entered the great structure.

**Kagome's POV**

_Inuyasha's been gone for a long time. I wonder if I should go look for him._

I flopped down onto the bed, the sheets still partially off the corners from the night before. I rolled around trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, hoping that when I awoke he would have returned.

I rolled into a position where I was laying on my back with my head hanging over the side of the bed, nearly touching the floor. I moved my hand under the bed, my hand grazed across something soft and fuzzy.

I rolled onto my stomach and reached under and rolled the mystery object out into the middle of the room. A ball of yarn!

_I wonder who could have put this here…?_

I instantly raced after the deep maroon ball rolling across the floor.

"Uhhh? Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, standing in the doorway leaned up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Uhhh? Me? No-nothing." I stuttered as I quickly stood up, the fuzz from the string catching on my claws, effectively pulling the ball up with me and launched into the air when I abruptly stopped the motion of my hands, clasped behind me.

The ball of string flew clear above my head, Inuyasha taking a step forward to catch it in his dirt covered hands. "Missing something?" He asked as he held out the ball.

I hesitantly grabbed it out of his hand and let a nervous giggle slip from my mouth. I eyed his silt-covered hands, "Before you even thing you're gonna touch me again, you're gonna was your hands," I declared with a wide smile.

I successfully made him smile in return, his fangs hanging lower than the rest of his teeth, giving him an adorableness no one else has.


End file.
